


Soulless

by B_Rain



Series: The Fall [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Dark Hannibal, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Young Hannibal, alternative universe, older will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rain/pseuds/B_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham receive an invitation to speak at a renowned symposium at the University of John Hopkins in Bologna, Italy.<br/>What are the odds of him finding a newly graduated doctor on his way?</p><p>Sequel of Stowaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter reposted and now I have a beautiful Beta,  KitsuneGirl911 . , that made everything right.  
> You are my darling, thank you. <3

Will's breath was ragged with the boy under him. Hannibal was writhing sweetly with soft gasps, naked body slick with sweat. His childish features were really prominent, and his small limbs were trying to grasp at Will's shoulder while the man thrust into the boy.  

 

"Stop," the boy was moaning, and Will couldn't tell if he was enjoying this or not. Not anymore. He tried to kiss the boy to reassure him but Hannibal moved his face away. "Please, no.” 

 

"Hannibal?" Will was suddenly terrified, realizing what was happening. Hannibal didn't want this, so why was he...  How could he... He had to back off.  

 

He couldn't stop himself though, and there were already tears in Hannibal's eyes. Will was fighting with his own body, but it felt so nice... he couldn't stop. It was like his body wasn't responding to his brain anymore; it had a will of its own. Hannibal was weeping right now, small hands pushing Will's pectorals, and Will was so close, he was... 

 

"Sir..." 

 

Gasping, Will woke breathless. He was shaking, feeling sweat in quite troublesome places on his body, and he felt like throwing up.  

 

"Sir... Is everything all right?" 

 

Will opened his eyes, facing the flight attendant in front of him. She was looking at him with concern, and Will felt the annoyed eyes of the man who sat in the chair beside him. He’d probably made some noise during his nightmare. _Fuck_.  

 

"Yes... Yes... I'm sorry," He said with his mouth dry, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He could feel that his skin was warmer than usual. Will was never good with flights, the pressure always being uncomfortable with his frequent headaches, and perhaps it was that which triggered the dream. 

 

It had been years since he last dreamed about Hannibal Lecter.  

 

The flight attendant poured him a glass of water, that he thanked her for before drinking it, with the hope of feeling a little better. She left him after making sure he would not throw up, and Will tried to rest his body against his seat, taking a deep breath.  

 

He was flying to Bologna, Italy.  

 

It had been a long day, and everything seemed worse after the dream. 

 

After eleven years since he last saw the boy, he could remember with a clarity that was frightening.  Everything felt very intense when he thought about it. Guilt, shame, longing... The first  year he hoped to see the boy arrive at his house uninvited, red eyes, malicious smile. He even tried to keep track of him, but he knew it wasn't healthy. None of that was healthy. After two years, he knew Hannibal probably moved on. He would be old enough to be sure that Will was not worthy to pursue, and Will should be relieved. He stopped waiting for Hannibal or the police to invade his home.  

 

Then, he didn't have much time to think at all.  

 

He went through a lot of things. His hallucinations got worse, and he was diagnosed with encephalitis. When, even like that, Jack tried to force him to keep analyzing murder scenes,  he moved out, back to Louisiana. It shouldn't have been too drastic, but he wasn't able to say no to Jack's pleas, which almost ended up with him killing Alana. 

 

In the end his brain was cooking inside of his head.  

 

And his backyard was hiding a body.   

 

His bed was stained with a child's smell.  

 

The fresh start was the best decision he ever made. He continued to lecture in a small university in New Orleans, and he found Molly.  

 

There was no murder, no Jack, no pressure. He could still speak about death but in a way that wouldn't hunt him to his dreams, and he married a very beautiful woman. Molly was sweet, and soft, and loved him very much. She had a little boy with her, Wally, that didn't call Will "daddy" but respected him just as if he was.  

 

The boy made him feel guilty too at first. 

 

Wally was ten years old, and even though it was not too different from Hannibal, the difference between them was striking.  Wally was innocent, smiled a lot, had soft eyes and a pure laugh. The mere thought of feeling any attraction to the boy made him want to shoot himself. Will knew he wasn't sick. He wasn't attracted to kids. He was attracted to Hannibal.  

 

But no more, and no longer. 

 

Molly made him happy for a while, and he rested assured that Hannibal didn't know his address then. Even if the boy wanted to, he couldn't find Will and his new family. Which Will was sure was the right thing to do.  

 

But nothing good can last forever, and a year ago there was a new killer. Jack came all the way to Louisiana to ask Will to join the case, and Will found in himself the strength to refuse. The guy, the Tooth-Fairy, killed perfect families, and he had no wish put his own at risk.  

 

But it didn't matter. 

 

The killer was following Jack apparently, and on a full moon night he attacked.  Molly and Wally almost died. And while standing with T _he Great Red Dragon_ 's blood and his own on his hands, in the garden of his home, Will thought that the blood looked back in the moonlight.  He was shot on his shoulder, and a small blade cut his left cheek, leaving an small scar that was subtle enough. A reminder of what he almost lost.  

 

But if death didn't take away his family, insecurity did. Molly was always afraid. After seeing her son with a gun to his forehead and Will covered in blood she was not the same. She was very strong, of course, so when she told Will that she needed time off with her parents, and took Wally with her, he was already prepared. He was not prepared when she didn't come back to see him, and he took a little while to realize that she ran away from him too. What he did that night saved their lives, but didn't compensate for what she saw in him.  

 

Will spent one year alone. Lecturing, fishing during free times. He didn't even have his dogs anymore, because Molly had taken them away with her and Wally. 

 

It was just about two weeks ago that she texted him. It was small talk, asking if everything was okay. But it left a hope in the air, that everything could go back to normal.   

 

It worked well then, when three days ago he received a letter from the Italian unit of the University of John Hopkins.  He was he was being invited as a teacher for a symposium on forensics due to his article about Time of Death by Insect Activity. He didn't apply for any of this, and when Jack called to offer congratulations, Will assumed that it was the man's way to apologize for bringing a psychopathic serial killer to his home and scaring his wife and son away. So, he decided that it would be a good thing for him to go. He was interested in the subject, and it would clear his mind of things. Even Molly encouraged him through texting. 

 

And that is why now he was about to land in Bologna, Italy, after having a very bad dream about himself raping a child. 

 

When he reached the ground, Will landed without the worry that someone would be the waiting for him, holding a sign with his name perhaps. He made sure that this wouldn't be necessary, preferring to prepare himself before being forced into socialization. He waited on the conveyer belt for his luggage, and then with his single suitcase he went to the taxi queue. He gave the hotel address, and the middle-aged Italian man started driving, leading him through the streets. If he had not just made a fifteen hour trip, Will would probably be enjoying the scenery, which was breathtaking. The city was ancient, and had an air as if it was untouched by time.  

 

"American?" the taxi driver asked, with a strong accent. Will nodded.  

 

"Here for the _carnevale_?" 

 

"What? I.... No..." Will was a little confused, the dream still bothering him, and when he looked out of the window he could see a different movement on the streets. Young people gathered in some squares, a small group of teenagers wearing masks... Will knew that Bologna was a university city, so he was expecting a lot of youthfulness, but not the colors.  

 

"It happens this time of the year... lots of turisti,” the cabbie said, laughing. "You're going to _incantare_. Have you been on one of those already?" 

 

"No." 

 

Will realized he was probably a little to rough on his answer, but the driver didn't try to coerce him to speak again, grunting something in Italian to himself while taking Will to the hotel that the university had chosen. It took longer that he thought it would, for the car had to stop here and there for the small groups of people who would pass in front of the car, dancing in colors with happy songs.  

 

"It didn't even start yet," the cabbie complained, but WIll could feel the excitement and pride that was flowing from the man. Will knew that Italy’s carnival was a thing of beauty; masks, dancing, parties, and a lot of culture. But a huge amount of people also meant a huge amount of feelings out of control. And Will would try to be far away, the best he could, from all the movement.  

 

He paid the taxi driver when he arrived at the hotel, a sumptuous place that would probably ask for his liver for a day's stay. Suddenly he felt very self conscious about how he presented himself –worn clothes, messy hair after a 15 hour flight, purple bags under blue eyes- but he forced himself to keep going until he reached the check in. The lady was young and beautiful, standing tall behind a luxurious desk. She was all smiles when she got Will's ID. And Will received a paper that he should fill him in with the basic information. He used Molly's number when asked for a close relative.  

 

In the elevator he had company.  

 

A short man in a expensive   suit was wiping the sweat from his forehead.  

 

"I almost didn't get it," the man said, in a clear American accent. When Will didn't answer he kept going,  "The reservation, I mean. All full. The hotels. But I decided on the symposium in the last minute. How should I know that it would be happening during a festival over the entire city? "       

 

Will had no idea what to say, so he hummed what he hoped to be an agreement .           

 

"You are an American, right? I heard you... Coming to the symposium too?"    

 

"Yes,” Will said, looking to the lights that were showing his stop was near. 

 

"Oh, you must let me check out your schedule, to see if we have matching-" 

 

The man that was already looking for the schedule inside of his coat was interrupted by the elevator door, that opened on Will's floor with a soft note. Thank God. 

 

The man sent a "See you" that was muffled by the closing doors, and Will finally was inside his room.  

 

It was a beautiful place. The windows showed a beautiful view of an ancient church under sunset, and he could see one huge tower far away. His bed was inviting, and the whole decoration was sophisticated and spacious. He should be feeling flattered that someone would pay for such a thing  so he could say some words about something he wrote.  

 

But instead he felt lonely.  

 

Taking out his clothes, Will gave himself a more then deserved bath, and settled his phone to wake him early: he didn't have the damn schedule, and he needed to find the university first thing in the morning. He was hungry after all the day's cheap food, but even calling for room service felt too tiresome for him right now.   

 

With the sunlight dying on his window, Will could breath deeply, feeling his eyelids get heavy. It was a long day, and for some reason, Hannibal was still on his mind.                              

 

When sleep finally got to him, Will was wondering about the whereabouts of his boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updated and corrected by my beautiful beta  KitsuneGirl911 .  
> Also, there is a new add to this chapter that is an art by [Egostorage](http://egostorage.tumblr.com/). It's stunning, and reflects young Hannibal beautifully. <3

 

 

 

 

 

Next morning Will awoke very early. He took another long shower and went down to a colossal breakfast. He was starved. Molly hadn't texted him through the night and he didn't text her either. He wanted to give her a more literal space, and he told himself that he _could_ keep himself quiet for a while.   

 

He was in the middle of his coffee when the man from the previous night found him. He sat with Will, who saw himself being drowned in chit chat. The man's name was Franklyn Froideveaux, and he was from Maryland, the place where the best of the John Hopkins Units was located, according to him. First time traveling, and Will had a really hard time detaching himself from the man, who wanted to go with him until the university. The man was acting like God sent Will to help him through a foreign land. Will did try to be polite, but then acted in a childish way when the man left to the toilet, by taking a taxi for himself alone. He felt just a little guilty.  

 

But karma made Will take about 30 minutes to get to the campus, in what was supposed to be a 10 minute trip. He didn't know if the festival had started already (gladly, he couldn't hear a thing from his hotel room) but the commotion of people in the street delayed his taxi. That was why he had to go through a huge amount of students to get to the identification station, a golden place in the middle of the hall. The girl in charge was speaking in English, so Will had no problem giving his name while avoiding her eyes. She gave a little yelp when she heard him. 

 

"William Graham as in _Professor_ Graham? This shouldn't be your entry. You didn't get the memo?" He did not get the memo or the schedule. Something was probably very wrong. He considered what to do if someone suddenly came to him to say that there was a mistake and he was never invited in first place.  

 

Faces were turning towards him, Will felt his face heat while feeling very self-conscious, and he fidgeted with the bag on his left hand. The girl, on whose ID card on her chest was written "Grazie", lowered her voice, noting his discomfort.  

 

"I'm very sorry. I'll call right now for a guide to take you to Dr. Pazzi."  

 

"Thank you," Will said, and five minutes later a slender man, with dark hair and piercing eyes was approaching him. 

 

"Mr. Graham, if you could please follow me." Will did what he was told, feeling nothing but a hurry to get away from all the other students that were still sending glances towards him. The man who _saved_ him introduced himself as Matthew Brown, from Baltimore. "Not too far from where you used to live, you see, a big portion of the people present here are from other John Hopkins' units. I came from John Hopkins Hospital.” Will could feel the pride in his voice, and he fixed his glasses over his nose, thinking that this would explain Franklyn too. It didn't pass unnoticed that he also knew where Will used to live, which made the man think that it was probably on his file.     

 

Matthew guided Will through the halls, already inhabited with a few students. The place was decorated entirely in shades of gold, with the floors and walls scattered, making the place look bigger then it was. It was beautiful.  Matthew explained that it was a research field, and Will listened for some time about more details on how much the Symposium on Forensics was disputed. How universities were in debate about where it would be based, and Dr. Pazzi managed, with some effort, bring it to Bologna, and how annoying it was that it coincided with carnival festivities. As he spoke, Will could feel the slight aura of disgust when referring to Pazzi. Will wondered if the man was not exactly a loved one there. 

 

"I signed myself up as a volunteer to be an assistant exactly one week ago," Matthew was saying, after turning off the lights of the conference room number three which he'd just shown Will, "They chose me anyway, even with such a short notice, and I've been in training since then." He smiled, a side thing, a little charming.  

 

The flirt didn't go unnoticed by Will. Matthew's eyes found Will's fingers where his wedding ring was supposed to be. And then the little scar on his left cheek. But he didn't say anything about it. He kept showing Will the space (toilet, restaurant, restroom, labs) telling Will the rules, and what would be expected from him. Matthew even had a copy of the schedule and Will's ID badge, and Will felt really thankful for that.  

 

"I'll send the whole schedule to your email" Brown said, when they got the last room of the floor and called for the elevator. "I'm taking you to Dr. Pazzi right now. Do you have any doubts, Mr. Graham?" 

 

"I... no... It was very enlightening," Will said, fixing the badge on his shirt.  

 

"You can participate in any lecture you may find interesting. You only have to email me first and I'll make sure to get you a place, Mr. Graham." 

 

"Isn't that very kind of you, Mr Brown?" said an accented voice behind Will, and his entire body froze.  

 

It couldn’t be.  

 

"Good morning, Dr. Lecter" Matthew said, coldly.  

 

It was.  

 

The world seemed to stop. And suddenly Will was taken way back. Back to a boy with red eyes and a cold voice talking sweet nothings to him. Bloody mouth, bloody hands, and dark thoughts. He didn't think for a moment that it could be a relative standing so close to him, for he would never mistake that voice.  

 

He realized he wasn't breathing. Maybe Hannibal wouldn't recognize him.  

 

"I apologize but I must take Mr. Graham from here. Dr. Pazzi unfortunately left his room and is about to meet us somewhere else." 

 

"Sure," Matthew said, with his eyes still on Will.  

 

Every hope Will had of Hannibal not knowing who he was anymore was dead. Worse, Hannibal knew he would be there in the lecturing list. He was a step ahead. Very slowly, Will let air into his lungs, nodding a goodbye to Matthew who left them alone in the last hall.  

 

It was quiet then. Will could feel Hannibal's presence as static power behind him, and he didn't have within himself the strength to turn and face him. It was odd that Matthew didn't think about introducing them, but he was glad, for he had no idea how to behave when facing Hannibal after so long.  

 

"Will. Look at me.”

 

Will obeyed.  

 

It was like Hannibal's spell was back over him, because slowly, he moved to face the boy in front of him.  

 

But not a boy anymore. Not at all. 

 

Hannibal was tall. Maybe a inch bigger than Will. His shoulders were broad under the button up shirt he was wearing. The white coat was folded on his forearm, and he was beautiful. His hair was falling in shades of sand over his forehead, over eyes still red, still intense, that were drinking Will in as much as Will was doing with him. Like Matthew, Hannibal's eyes stopped over his scar, and a shade of something danced in the man's eyes.  

 

Will opened his mouth to say something, but the elevator door made a sound and there were people around them, everywhere. 

 

"If you would please come with me?" Hannibal asked, moving to the side, and Will followed him blindly.   

 

Hannibal guided Will to a empty room. Will still didn't know what to say, so instead he entered the place looking around at the empty seats and the small podium that the teacher would occupy. The same golden tone of the corridors decorated the room, and he wondered if there would be an echo if he decided to scream. 

 

"You look the same,” Hannibal said and Will turned to look at him. The man was in front of the locked door.  

 

"You..." Will fidgeted "...look bigger.” 

 

Will damned his lack of eloquence, and Hannibal's eyes wrinkled in what could be a smile. He would be about twenty five years by now, and looked older.  

 

"So you're already a doctor," Will continued, looking at his chin. He didn't want to let his eyes wander over Hannibal's body, or to his eyes, afraid of what he would see. What he would think. 

 

"And I started on Residence to be a surgeon.”

 

Will slowly raised his eyes to meet Hannibal's, that were burrowing into him. 

 

"So do you save lives now?"  

 

"Among other things." Hannibal's eyes glinted, and just like that Will knew that the man had killed again after Tobias. He exhaled, feeling numb with the lack of care that the knowledge brought to him. Almost as if Will was accepting a shark for having a shark's nature.  It was so odd how Will's sense of right and wrong was flexible when the subject was Hannibal Lecter. He knew that this was dangerous, a person like him being exposed to such personality. It would only fuel Hannibal's urges.  

 

"Will.”

 

Will hadn't realized how close Hannibal had gotten. The man was in front of him, just a few inches away, and his hand was on Will's face, fingers tracing lightly over the scar. Will was very careful to not breathe, avoiding his eyes and letting the man analyze him, feeling the touch soft as a feather over his face. It was spreading heat over his cheeks, and neck. Hannibal probably noticed, due to the way his fingers moved from the scar to flushed skin, as if he could caress the blood underneath.  

 

"Strange to see you in front of me... like this..." Will said low, closing his eyes, leaning into the touch. His hands were static at his side, holding his hand bag with weak fingers.  

 

"If I saw you every day, forever, Will, I would remember this time," Hannibal whispered again, his soft breath caressing Will's nose. HIs hand moved from Will's face to his nape, twining into the curls there. Will remembered how the boy had to get on his toes to reach his mouth, and how now they were just aligned. He opened his eyes to see with perfection the shaped lips, red and bowed, so close to his own. And then he looked up, finding a crimson stare. 

 

Unhurried, Hannibal's lips touched his.  

 

Will didn't know what he was doing when he let Hannibal kiss him. Maybe because he never thought that someday he would see the boy again, or if he did, that Hannibal would still want him. He was a child after all when they last met. So that was why he was not prepared for the situation, and all he could do was act with his instincts. And his instinct was now shoving his tongue inside Hannibal's mouth.  

 

Hannibal growled and Will was surprised when he was manhandled to some wall and pinned against it, his bag and Hannibal's coat on the floor so the man's hands were free to map Will's body. And he was everywhere, his chest, his waist, his arms. Will's breath was ragged already,  he was trying to hold on through the man's assault, holding his shirt tight and letting Hannibal ravage his mouth. It was so different from everything. From Molly's soft mouth. From the boy’s inexperienced licks. Hannibal had learned how to kiss and he did it very well, from the way that Will's blood was running to his groin, pressed flush against Lecter's thigh.  

 

Hannibal broke the kiss when his hands passed over Will's shoulder, and Will used the time to breathe hard, until he realized the man was opening his shirt.  

 

"What... no..." 

 

Hannibal didn't stop, shoving the fabric from his shoulder, and sliding his finger over the rounded scar. From the Dragon's bullet. Will shivered, having to control himself against the wish to push his hips up for friction. Their bodies were too close.  

 

"This place was settled to be your lecture room... " Hannibal's mouth was flushed and hot when it touched the scar, and he licked, slowly. "I have been here before looking for shadows of you... Trying to foresee how it would be to have you..." 

 

Will bit his lips so he wouldn't moan when Hannibal trade his shoulder's scar with the one on his face, grabbing curls to lean his head so he could lick it too, smearing saliva over his skin.   

 

"I am better now, for you," Hannibal whispered into his ear, his other hand moving over Will's crotch, and he squeezed.  

 

Will's moan was muffled by steps and voices outside, and he pushed Hannibal away, breathing hard while fixing his shirt with shaking hands. His head was again full of one thousand thoughts, and he couldn’t think straight with Hannibal so near. There was Molly. Things have changed. Hannibal was still not right.  

 

"Not here, then,” Hannibal said calmly, watching Will bend to get his bag on the floor. Will took Hannibal's coat too, and the man accepted it without one word. They exchange a brief look, Will's confused gaze and Hannibal's secure one, as if he was sure that having Will was just a matter of time. His surety was maddening for Will, who looked away and went for the door, not risking to say anything.  

 

When he opened it he almost crashed into a man and a woman that seemed about to get in. Both dressed well, the man with a grey suit that was in tone with his greying hair and dark eyebrows, middle aged. The woman was young, blond hair and soft lines, and her beautiful eyes widened in surprise to see Will so suddenly.  

 

"Oh… I'm... sorry." Will's heart was beating hard in his chest, and he was begging inside of his mind for Hannibal to not show up behind him. They would know in the exact same moment what had been happening behind closed doors.  

 

No higher power listened to him though, when even without a sound he felt the heat of the man's body behind him. 

 

"This..." 

 

He started, already trying to create some good excuse, but the blond woman gave a little excited yelp, and  passed straight by Will to fall in Hannibal's arms, that enwrapped her waist softly, leaning in for a brief kiss. His lips were still flushed by the friction of Will's mouth.  

 

Will closed his mouth that was agape, and there were drums sounding in his ears.  

 

"Professor Graham, this is Rinaldo Pazzi, the director of the university,” Hannibal said with a voice warm honey, and his eyes found Will's, full of nothing. "And his daughter Alegra, that is also my fiancée."  

 

"Nice to meet you, _Signore_." Will's attention was snatched then by the lady, talking with a very heavy accent that made her voice sound melodic. "Hannibal told us a lot about you."  She was raising a pretty hand to him, showing off subtly and proudly her diamond ring.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well, what have you done, Hannibal?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say I am very pleased with all the feedback. I love you all.
> 
> A special thanks to my beautiful beta who made this right for your guys to read: [KitsuneGirl911.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/profile)
> 
> And another special thanks to the Bologna citizen who whispered me facts about her beautiful hometown, so I can say that what I said here about Bologna is true. (yay). You are a darling, [reshispace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reshispace/profile).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Will was still trying to fix things inside his head when Dr. Pazzi grabbed his hand and shook, with enthusiasm. The man had a strong and dry grip, and he was trying very hard to make eye contact with Will. Will knew those men who tried to impose dominance and hated them the most.   

 

" _Professor_ e Graham, it is very nice to meet you,” he said, and Will changed his focus to the man's chin, ignoring how Alegra was whispering happily in Hannibal's ear, behind him. Something ugly was uncurling inside of him, and he didn't want to let it grow by giving it any thought.   

 

"The pleasure is mine," Will said in a polite way, suddenly wanting to move away from the three of them. But Pazzi moved to the side and gestured for Will to walk with him, killing his hopes of proceeding alone. He wanted Matthew back. At least the happy couple stood behind him, and even though Will didn't want to think that it was so they could spend some time alone, he was grateful for their absence. He could think later about what the hell was going wrong inside Hannibal's mind to justify his actions.

  

"I personally chose you to come lecture for us, you know, as the very talented man I know that you are. We have an acquaintance  in common," Pazzi sounded pleased with himself, leading Will back through the corridors he just came. He remembered Matthew saying something about an opening ceremony,  where Pazzi would just give a welcome speech, and boast about how he managed to honor Bologna by bringing this prestigious symposium to the city. Will was glad he choose a nice shirt today.  

 

"Oh?" Will replied when he noted the man waiting for him to speak. He was quite sure Hannibal was the acquaintance in common.

 

"Jack Crawford."

  

"Excuse me?"   

 

Pazzi gave a small laugh and patted Will's shoulder. Just like Jack used to do. Maybe Jack used to pat him too.

 

"The world is a small place, p _rofessore_. I was an Inspector until a few years ago, and we met during the same time he met his wife, Bella, in Florence.  My Alegra was just a _bambina_ back then, and she used to play with Mrs. Crawford, who loved to spoil her. What a beauty they were together,” Pazzi said. "We've kept in touch since those days, and I've heard about you.”

 

"Only good things, I hope?" Will didn't intend to sound as bitter as he did, but it was stronger then himself. He only hoped Pazzi had the same stomach for his sarcasm as Jack did.

  

But Pazzi only smiled, a mysterious and leery thing, and didn't bother answering him directly.   

 

"And there is Hannibal too, _papà._ They have met,” Alegra said behind them. He turned to see the beautiful lady coming to them, and Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. Will felt his stomach fall, just wondering what Hannibal had to say about him. He wondered too where he was. Running from Will was very unlikely.  Although he should, Hannibal had no shame over his actions. Will should know better.  

 

"Yes, yes, of course," Pazzi said, stopping so his daughter could reach them before starting to walk again. "Hannibal praised your teaching skills, which is a lot when it comes to the picky boy.

"    

Will couldn't even start to react to the feeling that was listening to Pazzi calling Hannibal a boy, because they got to a double door, made of wood with golden details, that made it look like pure gold. Pazzi was in front of Will, blocking his way, and Alegra used the move to come to her father’s arms, the same way she did with Hannibal. Daddy issues? For the way that Pazzi embraced her, the lack of fatherly love was not a problem at all.   

 

" _Professore_ Graham, I hope you don't have plans after the symposium opening ceremony.  I'm serving a dinner at my home and I hope you'll be there. We have much to talk about.”  

 

"I apologize but..."  

 

"No, P _rofessore_ , I have to give you lecture information,” Pazzi didn't let him finish, and Will bit his lower lip, frustrated. All he wanted was to get away from this family, but the ex- inspector made it sound as if he had no choice. And he was quite sure that what Pazzi wanted had nothing to do with "lecture information". He could feel a different form of excitement coming off like a scent from the man, and the way he looked at Will, reminding him of Jack himself. Maybe it was a thing with men of the law, or because now Will connected both of them. But either way he was not entirely comfortable with the idea.  

 

"P _rofessore_ , it is easier if you accept, he can leave you alone faster," Alegra said, with a brilliant smile on her pretty face, that probably was the one she used to get anything. Will wondered if that worked with Hannibal too, even that deep down he thought that both of them didn't suit each other. And he refused to recognize that feeling as jealousy.    

"Ok," Will said then, holding his bag tight in his fist, avoiding looking at them. What could go wrong, anyway?  

 

" _Eccelente_!"Alegra's smile got bigger, and Pazzi patted Will's shoulder again, turning then to the doors and using both hands to open it at once.   

 

 

****  

 

 

The opening ceremony took longer that Will thought it would. It happened that Pazzi was speech hungry, and he talked a lot. But it lacked formality. What was supposed to be something beautiful turned into a bragging that was quite tiresome, or maybe it was just Will's lower tolerance. When it ended, it was a little past lunch time, and Will made his exit the fastest he could. It was quite sad if he stopped to think about it, that he barely got there and was already avoiding four people, counting Franklin, the Pazzi family, and Hannibal.   

 

He couldn't believe how much had happened. While listening to Pazzi, he saw when Hannibal made his way to Alegra's side in a front seat, and she received him with another kiss. She was clearly in love. And Hannibal... he had his human veil on when he was with her. Even after so much time Will could still recognize it, the mask that hid his true feelings and thoughts. From where he was, behind the man, Will saw that Hannibal didn't turn one single time to look for him. It was for the best of course, maybe the kiss was something born from nostalgia, and Hannibal would not try again. That would be a very good sign.

  

But that thought made Will feel a strange ache inside.    

 

Inside the taxi he used the time to check for messages, trying to distract himself. And there was one from Molly.

  

'En _joying your vacation, yankee?_ '  

 

Will smiled, feeling the warmth. With Molly it was always easy. She was simple and kind, and he missed her closeness.   

 

' _It could be worse. And technically I'm not a Yankee_ ,' he texted back.

  

He raised his gaze to the window as he waited for a reply, watching while the taxi took him through the city's center. There, the buildings were more ancient, with beautiful architecture. The cabbie, in very good English, asked if it was his first time there and when he said yes, the man explained that a big part of the city was destroyed in World War II, but the buildings were reconstructed to resemble the old ones. To preserve culture.

 

"Its beautiful," Will said, in answer. It truly was. Broken things that could become new and better ones would always hold his fascination.

   

"You should take your lady to the hill of San Michele. They always like it," the man said, stopping in front of the hotel.   

 

"I may just do that," Will said, thinking about how much Molly would love it. But it was too late. The city was stained with Hannibal's presence. Just like Will's old house, his old bed. His old life.  

 

He paid the cabbie and went straight to his room, to eat. He was sleepy again, but he had to go through his schedule and organize himself when he got to his room. Mathew had already sent him the whole list with lectures from other teachers, and there was a few that were quite interesting-looking that he wanted to enjoy. So he would have to set the time in between his own lecture to attend it.  He was trying to make himself busy too; he didn't want to leave space for anything else. As a result, he managed to fill he whole day with lectures, with pauses to eat and sleep only. He could even use it as an excuse to refuse Pazzi's dinner, if the man was brave enough to invite him again. Will was never too sociable.

  

When he finished, it was almost dinner time. He showered, and chose a good shirt and coat. And trying not to look like he was walking to his own execution, he took another taxi. At night the trip went a little better, without the flow of people excited about the festival.  

 

Pazzi's house was a small mansion, that could be seen from afar when the cabbie took him to the address that was texted to his phone (he had checked it thinking that it was Molly). Will rang the bell and waited patiently, smoothing compulsively the fabric of his pants in an attempt to undo the small fold made in the car ride. The door opened before him, and he raised his blue eyes coming across Hannibal.

 

"Oh,” was what came out of his mouth.   

 

Of course he should've known that he would be there. Where else if not in his fiancée’s home? Hannibal was looking at him with hungry eyes again and for a second Will thought that the man would leave the house and lock them both outside. But it was just a feeling, because Hannibal stepped aside, making space for him to enter.   

 

"I am very pleased that you managed to come, Will.”

 

"Do you live here?" _Thank you_ was all Will intended to say, but his mouth was not acting according to his brain anymore. Hannibal only nodded once. Will wanted to ask a lot of things, like always happened between him and the boy. There was so much he wanted to know, but he always feared that the answer would make everything worse, and so it would be much easier to let it go, and just wait. It was good for him to see Hannibal moving on with someone else, so Will could do the same. Y _ou did, actually,_ he accused himself.   

 

"Right," he said low, and Hannibal showed him the way to the dining room after Will took off his coat by himself.  

 

The place was really beautiful, strangely contemporary. Strong lines, smooth forms and minimal accessories. It all screamed Alegra, as if Rinaldo Pazzi had put a catalog in her hands and she did all the work. Which could be true.  

 

Alegra was finishing putting out the plates, and she received Will with a smile, being kind as always. Every time she cast him one of her charming smiles he felt a pang of guilt for his selfish feelings. She was too nice to deserve someone like Hannibal.  

 

" _Professore_ , if you could join me please, and let them finish setting the table," Pazzi was coming from an adjacent room, and Will had no choice but to follow him to the library.  

"Do you want anything to drink?"

  

"No, thank you,” Will said, analyzing the place around him. It had the same decoration as the rest of the rooms, but the whisky, the papers over a table, the amount of pictures on the wall of the man holding what were probably important hands, was all Pazzi. He was trying very hard not to analyze him, but it was not easy, once his nature screamed out with all its lungs. Pazzi was ambitious, wanted to show more than he had, and W

ill was sure there would be some dirty skeletons in his closet. He wasn't old money, and Will would bet a dog that the new money he had came from a not very honest way.                         

 "I was anxious to talk with you about cases. I know you used to work for the _polizia_." Will turned to see the man with a glass in his hands. He sipped, looking at Will in expectation.  

 

"What do you mean?" Will asked, not liking where the subject was going. His time from working with the FBI was long gone.   

 

"When we are men of the law, _Professore_ , we leave the _polizia_ but we can't let go of the justice, _giusto_? A few years ago a new killer come to our beloved city. _Il Monstro_. There was no one like him, the way he killed...”

 

So that was it.

  

The reason why he wanted Will over for dinner. Will didn't need to put a stop to the dialogue though, Alegra's voice interrupted them in a shocked gasp.  

 

"Papa, you can't drink now. Dinner is ready!"

 

"Just a little finger, _bambina_."  

 

But Alegra was walking to him and taking the glass out of his hands, and gently led him and Will back to the dining room.  Hannibal was serving already, what he called Couvert, a beautiful mixing of ricotta, black olives, quail eggs, and spiced eggplant. He made a whimsical introduction of the food, and Alegra even applauded, delighted. Will sipped his wine, wishing to be anywhere but here. Hannibal took his seat opposite Will, besides Alegra, and Pazzi was at the head of the table, trying the first bite.

  

Will did the same, feeling Hannibal's gaze over him.  

 

"It's delicious," he praised, then, sincere.   

 

"Thank you,” Hannibal said, eyes still on him.  

 

It was a bit striking how comfortable Hannibal looked between the Pazzis, even though he was so different from them. _Felt_ so different from them. Will saw it as a lion sitting calmly between zebras, waiting for something that it didn't take much thought to know exactly what.  Will shivered, wondering why no one was commenting on those maroon eyes stuck on him.  

 

"Can we go back to _Il Monstro_?" Pazzi said bluntly, after using the wine to swallow the food.

               

"Papa! Not at the table!" Alegra sounded scandalized, and Will thought he saw Hannibal's nose wrinkle. Will himself put a large piece of ricotta on his mouth, as an excuse for not talking.  

 

"Alegra, you are both doctors, and can deal with a little gore, si?  Besides, are you not curious to hear what Especial Agent Graham has to say about it?"  

 

"I'm a teacher now," Will corrected, but Pazzi waved a hand, as if that little detail didn't matter.    

 

"Tell me, P _rofessore_ Graham. What do you think would inspire a man to make dead bodies into a Botticelli painting? The art itself? Maybe a lover?"

 

Will regretted taking another sip of the wine, for he could feel the heat growing inside of his shirt. He raised his eyes and found Hannibal's, still fixed on his, while the man chewed slowly. There was no emotion there, just blank stare, as if he could burn his soul. In the background he could listen to Alegra speaking fast Italian, as Will was sent back to another killer that used art as inspiration. And posed the body as musicians, to create beautiful and morbid melodies.   

 

"It would certainly be love. For someone or something,” he said, without realizing it was out loud. Alegra shut her mouth, and a glint crossed Hannibal's eyes, before it was gone again. Will slowly turned his head to Pazzi, who was looking as if he was waiting for him to say more. "I understand it was a case that challenged you, and I am sorry that the killer _outsmarted_ you, and you couldn't catch him, but I'm not consulting anymore."

 

"Oh, no, you got me wrong, _Professore_. This is just a friendly talk. I would just like to share your... "  

 

"Dr. Pazzi,” this time Hannibal was the one to interrupt, and even Alegra turned to him, her cheeks flushing in shame, which was lacking in her father. "Please, you will make our guest uncomfortable.”

 

"You must understand, _Professore_ Graham, Il Monstro was a obsession for my father. _Perdono_."

 

It was clear to all that Pazzi intended that the dinner would be nothing more than an ambush. Will felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and the wish to get far away from those three was stifling, only growing. But he endured, and waited while Hannibal brought the second and third courses, always with a flourish. Pazzi behaved and didn't touch the subject anymore, even though Will could feel that Il Monstro was sitting on his shoulder and touching his mind the whole time. But Will couldn't care less. He had his own phantoms to deal with, and one of them was in form of the beautiful male in front of him.  

 

" _Professore_ Graham, it would be an honor to us if you could change your hotel room to a place in our house,” Alegra said out of the blue. Pazzi hummed in agreement.  

 

"How so?" Will used his napkin to clean his mouth, thinking that the night couldn't be weirder.   

 

"Our house is closer to the university, and you could use the time to spend with Hannibal and Papa. We could show you around.”

 

Will had another sip of his wine while thinking of a kind way to say that being Pazzi and Hannibal's friend, or spending any more time then necessary with them was the last thing he wanted right now.   

 

"That is very kind of you, but it is not necessary. I'm not a good sleeper,” he said, and she frowned.   

 

"Are you sure?"  

 

"But you can dine with us at another occasion then, maybe with a little more time for a talk," Pazzi said with no subtlety. Will made a mental note to keep far away from this man. Alegra rolled her beautiful eyes, and rose from the table, in a fluid motion.  

 

"You are very welcome to change your mind. Every old friend of Hannibal's is a friend of ours,” she said, and leaned to kiss Hannibal's mouth, before taking both of their plates to the kitchen. Will turned his gaze away.   

 

"I should be leaving now too."  

 

"Didn't you drink too much?" Pazzi asked, and his cheeks where flushed, showing that he was the one that drank too much wine. Will would not let him have any excuses to keep him there. Hannibal seemed to sense this, since he got up too.

 

"I will accompany Will to the door."   

 

Before Will could refuse, Hannibal had already turned around the table, and was gently waiting for Will to catch up with him. In silence, Will tried to take his coat but Hannibal was faster, and Will saw himself being forced to accept the help of the younger man. When long fingers touched his nape, he stiffened, backing away from Hannibal in reflex.

 

"Running away from me, like old times." Hannibal's accented voice seemed warmer after the wine.   

 

"You are always some shade of wrong, Hannibal,” Will said, keeping his voice low, buttoning up his coat.

  

"Let me take you to your hotel,” Hannibal whispered then, stepping closer to Will who hissed and took another step back, touching the wall.

  

"Keep away from me, Hannibal. Things will not be your way this time,” he said, his breath coming a little faster. Hannibal's eyes were glowing with the low light, and his bangs were loose. So beautiful.   

 

"Will..." he started, and Will raised both of his hands to his chest to stop him when he was close enough.  "All of this... It will make sense..."  

 

"It makes sense enough," Will groaned, "You are fucking engaged."   

 

"Will..."

  

"No. Call me a cab or I'm going to walk away..."  

 

Hannibal stopped, and for a second Will was sure he would refuse. The same look of frustration was coloring those young eyes, but this time he just nodded, and backed away, pulling out his phone and speaking in perfect and fast Italian. When he put the device back into his pocket, he raised his eyes to Will.  

 

"Will you think about staying here?" he asked, but the impenetrable mask was back on his face.  

 

"Are you out of your mind?"   

 

"Why? I know how you feel about me. I know how you felt earlier."

 

"Things changed. You can't pout or drug your way into my bed anymore, Hannibal."  

 

"Can't I?" Hannibal smiled, and Will shivered with the way Hannibal's gaze moved down his body, and he hated that he needed so little to affect him.   

The taxi honked outside, and Will went quickly to the doorknob. But Hannibal was able to grab his wrist before he could reach it, pushing him front first against the wood.  

 

"Will," his voice was muffled, once his nose was sunk on Will's hair, and he was inhaling. Deep. "I need you to trust me..." Will closed his eyes, feeling the heat spread trough his body, the pressure insistent against his back and Hannibal's breath against his nape, making goose bumps....  

 

"Hannibal?" Alegra called from inside.  

 

"Fuck off," Will grunted then, snapping out of his numbness, and he pushed back against Hannibal who moved away, letting him free. Without looking back Will opened the door, walking to the taxi with fast steps. He was not ready to face Hannibal, and with his hand holding tightly onto the phone in his pocket, he was considering asking the taxi driver to take him right to the airport.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Will, run for the hills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took a while, but I had a really really busy week, so I apolozige.
> 
> A huge thanks to my beta KitsuneGirl911. I can't even tell how much she helped me. (hope you get well soon, baby)  
> And another thanks to Reshispace, that helped me a lot with informations about Bologna.

 

 

 

Will was very tired when he got to his hotel room. 

 

He resisted the temptation to go straight to the airport, and instead gave himself a hot shower and allowed himself to fall, in only his underclothes, into the extra-soft mattress of the hotel. The windows were closed, and the city's noise sounded almost soothingly, luring him to sleep. 

 

But first, he needed to answer his messages. Molly had sent a message with a picture of a half-breed Boxer. "Randy" was the description with a comment below that 'he had the biggest balls she had ever seen'. Will did not notice the smile that spread on his own face, the first genuine one since he’d arrived in Italy. 

 

There was also Matthew’s email confirming his schedules and saying that he had gotten permission so that Will could attend all the classes he was interested in. Will had to admit that the young man was efficient. He replied with a "thank you", and putted the device away, after setting the alarm clock.  

 

He was trying not to let his thoughts wander again to Hannibal, because he would feel something he didn't want to. A pain he was not used to. It was not like he had hopes, but before he could even think about a life with the boy, it died. He knew he should be concerned with Hannibal's assurance at the door, but it was easier to let go, as always. Only a few days and he would be back to his house, with a new vigor and strength to try to get Molly to come back. He was happy before, he could be again.  

 

He closed his eyes, and when sleep come it took him whole.  

 

 

 

 

 

The first day, when Will was supposed to give his first lecture, was a complete disaster. 

 

Because of the festivities, the taxi had needed to make a longer return and it was delayed 15 minutes. This time he had the misfortune to get a taxi driver who didn't speak English, and there was also the small fact that he took only the downtown streets, which at this time were full of children dressed as fairies and angels and beautiful beings, enjoying with their parents what culture had to offer. It was really beautiful, and the driver seemed to agree considering the speed with which he was driving. 

But the little glance at the culture cost precious minutes. Instead of arriving before the students and prepare him self, he stood feeling all prying eyes in his neck as he adjusted the data show. Matthew had helped as much as possible, and now was sitting in the front row, absorbed in everything Will said. The usual nervousness that accompanied some socialization was not present. Will remained perfectly comfortable when he was the only one doing conversation and visual contact was not required. He talked about Hobbs, and Gideon, and at the end, despite having considered it a very productive lecture, no one applauded. That wasn't a good sign. 

 

Will was organizing his things, Matthew helping him with the projector mangling, when the room door opened and Pazzi entered, alone. 

 

" _Professore_ , I told you that my house was closer!" He said, and Will flushed when he realized that he was talking about his lateness. 

 

"It will not happen again. I can leave the hotel earlier," he said, hoping that his cheeks weren't getting red. 

 

"You don't have to. My house is still open to you. I can't have a late teacher." 

 

Will knew the man was using his little mistake as an excuse to manipulate him, but it was a really good trick, once Will's consciousness was accusing him of it on its own. Pazzi took the empath’s silence as a positive sign and celebrated with a laugh, already turning to leave. 

 

"Excellent. You already know the address, I will send someone to deliver your bags straight to my house so you don't have to return to the hotel." 

 

Pazzi's voice was drowned out in the hallway, and Will was again alone with Matthew, who watched everything in absolute silence. Pazzi had been courteous enough to delete him completely from conversation or even acknowledge his presence there. Will had to admit that Matthew did a great job to remain discreet. 

 

"Doctor Pazzi always has his way to get what he wants. I'm very sorry that what he wants now is you, Mr. Graham…” Matthew said, and the tone he used made Will stop what he was doing - putting a pen in one of his pockets - and look up. The young man was standing, watching the door where Pazzi had just left.  

"You don't like him," Will said, criticizing himself for his own interest. But if Matthew was really from Baltimore, he probably shouldn't have much contact with the former inspector, which made interesting the fact that he would hold any offense against the man. 

 

"I don't like the methods he uses." 

 

"For what?" 

 

"Oh, there are rumors," he said, snapping out of his static pose, and he finished removing the plugs from the data, putting them in Will's case. "The world is full of vultures, they need to eat what is dirty and rotten to survive. But there, in the filth, is the place where they should stay, don't you agree?" 

Will didn't answer, noting that there was something in Matthew's features that reminded him of Hannibal, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. They could not be more different.  Mathew's face was thin where Hannibal was angular, and although both probably were the same age, both seemed to be older. 

 

"I think I do agree, Mr. Brown,” Will said then, turning his gaze away, so he didn't see the glint of possession that crossed Matthew's eyes. 

 

 

 

**** 

 

 

 

It felt very strange to arrive at Pazzi's house and think that it was his residence for now. It was still difficult to believe in the circumstances that made him accept the invitation, and sometimes he wondered about his own sanity. It was late, after a long day of lecturing. The good part was that he also got to watch other teachers, and for the first time he was almost glad he came. 

 

He rang the bell and seconds later the door opened, showing the director himself, with eyes shining in excitement. 

 

"Will! I suppose you want to take a shower first?” 

 

Will ignored what he meant by 'shower first’ as if there were secondary plans. He had already mentally prepared himself for all the pitfalls he would face with the man: the side effects  that he had to accept if remaining in a nest of snakes. 

 

"Yes, that would be good." 

 

 "Your luggage is already in your room..." Pazzi ushered him inside, and while talking about the good decision he made to accept the change, the ex-inspector took him through the hallway and to the opposite direction of dining room, to a staircase. Will followed in silence, letting Pazzi enjoy the sound of his own voice, which seemed to be the case.  

 

Will's room was the first door on the second floor, and the decor was quite similar to the rest of the house. A single double bed, a walk in closet, and a desk positioned beside the bed, which now carried Will's luggage. The window was wide, and was facing the street, with a dark curtain. It was simple, organized and stylish. There was another polished wooden door close to the closet, and Will guessed it was the bathroom. 

 

"How do you like it?" 

 

"It's lovely,  thank you.”

 

"I'll leave you to your own; I expect you for dinner in twenty minutes, alright?" 

 

Will nodded, and after Pazzi left, he went for the window and closed the curtains to the beautiful view. Only then he went back to the bed to open his bag. He knew that the ideal would be to organize his clothes first in the closet, but Will couldn't force himself into giving the effort, instead selecting only a pair of pants and a sweater. He stripped, and opened the door to the bathroom. 

 

It was not big, but there was enough room for a shower and a tub, all set in white ceramics. Will chose the shower, even though the possibility of a hot bath was extremely tempting. He dried and dressed, and used a brush to comb his curls. In front of the mirror, his eyes looked very blue in contrast to his pale face, revealing a tired appearance. He sighed, covering his face with his hands, and feeling all the exhaustion of the day weigh on his shoulders. Starvation had become an afterthought, and he knew this was worrying. He should take more care of himself, something that Molly would always ask of him. With a sigh, Will returned to the bed and fished out his cell phone from inside the bag. There were no new messages from his ex-wife... He put the device inside his pocket and turned off the lights, going down the stairs to the route he remembered to be the dining room. Hannibal was not anywhere to be seen, and Alegra was also absent. Rinaldo Pazzi was the one who was waiting in front of the dining table, serving risotto. 

 

 

 

"I'm sure if we wait Hannibal could prepare something spectacular for us, but I wondered if I still could cook,” he laughed, and made a gesture for Will to sit in one of the chairs. 

 

Everything was going too smoothly, only Will and Pazzi dining. The food was surprisingly good, well-seasoned, and accompanied by white wine that left a sweet taste in Will's mouth. It was light, and suited his mood. The question about where Hannibal and Alegra were was turning inside his mind, but it was something he didn't want to know the answer to, so he just avoided the issue during dinner. 

 

After, Pazzi invited him again to the library, and full and satisfied, Will agreed, even knowing that it was another ambush. He should use this time to make it clear he had no intention to assist the director this way Pazzi could decide that he didn't want Will under his roof. He should do it before  he unpacked his bags. 

 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Pazzi asked, but Will was very wary when it came to drinks. He had been through enough experiences to have learned his lesson. 

 

"No, thank you. I had enough wine already." 

 

"Two glasses can be considered barely enough," Pazzi laughed, pouring himself the amber liquid in a glass. He sipped, and looked up at Will, who was watching him with his hands inside the pockets of his pants, an already resigned expression on his face. He would not pretend that he didn't know what it was about to happen, without Alegra or Hannibal to serve as his shield. He didn't need them anyway. 

 

"I know this can be... how do you say... pushy..." Pazzi began, and Will shook his head slowly. 

 

"I'm not available for this..." he said, and Pazzi raised both hands in a defensive pose. 

 

"But it is because you didn't see... If you saw..." 

 

 

"What is so different about him that made you like this?" Will asked, suddenly curious. "I imagine he was not the first who deceived you enough to stay free.” 

Pazzi was a little taken aback by the blunt offense, and Will realized that only after he said. But he felt the small pleasure in his reckoning. Words were his weapon, after all. 

 

"Have you ever seen dead art, Professore?" He asked Then, turning to the table in front of the fireplace. There was a folder on top, and its easy availability made Will wonder how many times a day the man studied it. Alegra wasn't lying when she mentioned the obsession. "Most of the psychopaths do what they do for a reason. Sick outside of their own mind, sicuramente, but righteous inside. They do it for a reason. But this..." 

 

 

 

He took a picture from inside, and from where Will was, all he could see was a strange replica of Venus. Against his own will he approached, and Pazzi extended his hand, handing over the picture. There was a dead woman, pale, long blonde hair sliding over the body perfectly sculpted. The cause of death was impossible to be detected by the image only because the body found is immaculate. The aura emitted was almost deeper than the original Venus from Botticelli, and Will was breathless. He wanted to touch it.  

 

"I could never find a reason plausible enough. If it was a serenade, no one ever answered at that level. If it was a sign, nobody deciphered it... It was almost as if he did just because it was... 

 

"Beautiful..." Will complete the sentence, and he felt the sharp eyes of Pazzi over him. When he rose to meet them, certain that the former inspector would be scandalized, he ran into nothing more than satisfaction. 

 

 

 

"But I can not help you," he said, going to the table and leaving the picture on it, feeling disappointment coming from the man. His hand was shaking, and he closed into fists, hiding it inside his pocket. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

 

It was obvious to him that Il Monstro was Hannibal. 

 

"Even if..." 

 

"I'm sorry,” his voice was firmer than he felt, and he turned away, walking toward the door and trying to get the most amount of distance as possible between them. Despite feeling that the fight was not yet won, Pazzi did not try to stop when Will withdrew from the room. 

 

 

 

Back to his room, Will opened his window in an attempt to see when Hannibal's car would arrive. It was dark, and the waning moon did little to clarify a thing on the quiet street. He felt anxious and still incredulous, and with a childish hope that the boy would deny all of his allegations. But Will would hardly be wrong. He could see and feel Hannibal in every detail. It smelled like Hannibal. He had never been so sure in a crime scene before. But why? Suddenly Will had no idea what was going on in the boy's head. Not that he ever had, but it was extremely dangerous. Hannibal was playing a game, living under the roof of his most assiduous hunter. Even courting his daughter. 

 

For the second time Will was tempted to pick up his bag and return to the safety of Louisiana. He looked at his watch. It was almost eleven, and even if he had to wake up early, there was the risk that Hannibal's youth would keep him out. It was still impossible for him to imagine the boy dancing, drinking, and laughing like a normal young man. Will rubbed his eyes, tired. He started organizing his clothes into the small closet as an excuse to keep watchful. He had no idea what he was going to say to Hannibal, but he had to do something.

 

A knock at the door startled him, and he looked at his hand, realizing that already doubled the last shirt on itself about 5 times, leaving it in a strange shape. He left it in the closet and went to the door, feeling too exhausted for another round of Rinaldo Pazzi. 

But it was Hannibal who was in front of him, brown eyes watching him with that same air of satisfaction, as if it was always a pleasure to see him. Will remembered a little look of adoration he had seen years ago on his bloody boy. 

 

"Oh, when did you... I didn't hear..." Will said, confused, looking behind his own shoulder to the window. Could it be possible that Hannibal was there all long?                   

 

Hannibal followed his gaze, and his face changed to a very pleased expression. 

 

"Were you waiting for me?" 

 

Will didn't answer, but moved to the side, giving him space. 

 

"Would you please come in?" 

 

But Hannibal didn't need  more incentive than that, he was already inside, walking slowly into the room and looking around, as if it was the first time he was stepping there. Will knew it wasn't.  

 

Will closed the door, and then turned to look at Hannibal, who was touching Will's bag. Lecter was wearing black pants that combined with the same color shoes. A dress shirt with a tone very similar to the color of his eyes, was covered by a waistcoat. Certainly made to the boy's measurements. His straight hair hung on one side of his forehead, touching his upper lashes. It was probably far more composed when he went out, but equally charming.  

 

"Why did you killed those people?" Will said then, blunt. He didn't know how to soften the subject, and if he give any space Hannibal would try to control it, as always. 

 

Hannibal stopped where he was, and then turned to face Will. And he looked... proud. Of course he would, after all, Will accepted him all those years before. He was confident it would be the same now. His confidence was way bigger than Will's.  

 

"I knew you would feel me, Will,” he said, voice charged with satisfaction. "Just like you did in Marlow's house, so long ago." 

 

"Why?" Will insisted, his back touching the door as if to stop someone getting in and to keep himself holding on to something.  

 

"Why not?" he answered back, tilting his head to the side, as if to better analyze Will. "You didn't like it? I put great effort into everything." 

 

Will opened his mouth and closed again. It was like talking to a child, or to a dog who couldn't comprehend him. He couldn't find a way to make him see the wrongness of it.  

 

"They call you monster," Will whispered, but Hannibal only smiled, a small and cold thing. "What the fuck, Hannibal, your own father in law...” 

 

"He is nothing but a rat," Hannibal interrupted him, eyes like ebony, terribly contrasting with his shirt. "He can not see me right under his nose. He is trained to smell only one thing. There is no danger." 

 

 

Will was quiet, trying to recognize the boy he knew in the man in front of him. There was the same defiance and youthful pride that gave young people the air of invincibility. Will was shaking again. And now he was feeling quite mad. 

 

"You are still a reckless brat,” Will said coldly, keeping his voice low. "You're going to get caught..." 

 

Hannibal was motionless for a second, and in the next, he was in front of Will,  imprisoning him with his arms against the door. His chest was almost touching Will's, and he smelled like oak and danger.  

 

"Where is this coming from?" he whispered, breath touching Will's chin. "From all of your guilt?" 

 

 

Will tensed his body. He was expecting an approximation of this, but this time he would not let his body answer for his mind. He pushed the boy who took a step back, and straightened up. Hannibal's nose quivered once, and he slip a hand over his bangs, moving them out of his eyes. He was mad too, Will could feel. 

 

"There is no guilt." Will lied. 

 

"Oh no?" Hannibal teased, looking with amusement in his cold eyes. "So you do not think that all of those people I killed could be alive today if you had not let the little boy go away?" 

Will didn't answer, suddenly too choked to come up with anything. How could the boy be so good with words? He tried to not let it show on his face, but Hannibal could smell his wavering like a shark would scent blood in clean water. His face changed, and he took another step closer to Will. Slower, this time, as if to not scare, and equally slowly, he used both hands to touch Will's shirt, smoothing them as if there were any wrinkles. Will could feel the heat passing through the fabric. 

 

"Every kill I made is upon you, William,” he whispered, maroon eyes finding blue ones. 

 

Hannibal spoke with all the certainty of the world. And Will was speechless. There was no arguing because the boy was right. Will knew that since the beginning, but he chose not to dwell upon it. To hide in the dark corner of his mind, among all of the other things he had made with the boy. It was easier. Otherwise he would go insane. 

 

They stood staring at each other for a entire second. Hannibal's accusation pairing with the air, and Will contemplating the monster he had made.  

 

When Hannibal's eyes moved to the professor's mouth, Will's phone rang. 

 

He moved to reach it but Hannibal was faster, pushing his hands into Will’s pocket and pulling out the device. He took a step back while looking at the screen, and Will felt his face flush with the invasion, the rage boiling liquid in his veins.  

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled, moving forward, but it was too late. Hannibal had turned it off.    

 

"Still holding attachments from your old life?" he said, his accented voice challenging Will.   

 

Will was about to argue that there was no 'old' life, it was his 'actual' life, but he was saved from such a childish thing when there was only a knock at the door before it opened and Alegra entered.  

 

"Oh, I thought I heard your voice, _diletto_." She said to Hannibal, with a sweet smile on pink lips.  "Did you give your welcome?" 

 

"Yes, darling.” Hannibal put the device that was still in his hand over Will's bed.  

 

"I hope you enjoyed your accommodations, _Professore_ ,” she said then, to Will, that forced a smile. 

 

"I did.”  

 

A awkward moment of silence happened then, and she flushed just a little, as if feeling that there was something going on before her arrival. Hannibal sensed that too, because he laced her thin waist with one large arm, comforting her. It worked, by the way she relaxed her shoulders and leaned into him.        

 

"Let's go so we don't interrupt our guest’s sleep anymore, shall we? 

 

But she stopped when she was next to Will, with a small 'oh'.  

 

Both Hannibal and Will looked at her to see the lady gazing at Will's little scar, on his face. She spoke something in Italian and raised her hand, as if to touch his face, mesmerized. Confused, Will didn't think that she would actually do it, it looked like something more of reflex, but he never got to find out. Hannibal's grip was holding her wrist, her slender fingers just few inches of touching Will’s skin.  

 

Will didn't know why he was holding his breath, but suddenly it felt like there was a lion in the room. He didn't dare to look at Hannibal, not with Alegra so close between then. He glanced instead to the woman's cheek that now was bright red in embarrassment about what she almost did. Slowly she lowered her hand, and Hannibal interlaced their fingers together. And the tension that was filling the room was gone.  

 

"Have a good night, professore," she said with a tin voice, before leaving the room with Hannibal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.  
> Someone should make up his mind.
> 
> -  
> As a side note, unfortunally, my beautiful beta is sick. She is going trough medical care and I do not wish to overload her with correcting my story now. (and she did such an amazing job so far). So, if anyone is interested in beta me, please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And look who is back to updating? 
> 
> This chapter would not be here right now if it was not Amy, that is a really adorable and amazing beta. Thank you, darling. <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy (be aware of new tags, as warning)

Will actually goes walking to the university, It was in fact that close. So after a breakfast with the strange family, he put on his bigger coat and went armed solely with his handbag and bravery.  It wasn't hard at all. From Pazzi's house he could see the university towers pointing over the red roofs, the greatest houses of the city had them, which made a very pretty picture when seen from up high. He only had to deal with the cold. Even though it was not snowing, the cold breeze was making his face flush and his ears numb under his hat. But it was worth it once he got to see the beautiful city in its true colors, and from that close.   

He got there  just on time, and walked by himself to the place he was using to lecture. Some students waved to him, and it was surprising assuring.  Matthew was nowhere to be seen, and he alone adjusted the data show and everything he would be needing. A few minutes later the students arrived one by one, with low talks and a barely concealed excitement.  They shut up when Will started to talk, and it was only in the middle of the lecture that he realized Matthew was there, hidden among the other students, Will's loyal squire.   

When it was done, he avoided the flow of students by pretending to be busy checking his chronogram. It was a bonus that he also got to see what other lectures he would watch that day.  

He heard more than he saw  Matthew approaching.  

"I made the same chronogram for both of us" the man was saying, making Will raise his gaze to him, with a question.   

"We have similar tastes then?" He asked, putting his bag on his shoulder when he was sure they where alone, and started to walk with the man out of the room.  Loyal squire indeed.   

Before Matthew could answer though they where interrupt  by Pazzi, who was blocking their ways to the corridor.  It was so suddenly that Will may have issued a unattractive yelp. Pazzi had the ability to show up like that, all the time. And even before he opened his mouth Will knew what it was about.                                                  

"Professore, I think we have a murder scene..." The man was really excited, and he shouldn't be giving the news with such a cheerful expression, it was someone's death for god's sake. " I didn't think we would have a murder, and they say is quite theatrical, so I thought that if you could gave a look..."  

"Wait, what?" Will could feel Mathew quiet like a mummy beside him, ignored for the second time in two days by the director, dark eyes only preying.  Will couldn't believe Hannibal had killed again. And he was quite sure Hannibal wouldn't have the time considering that Will saw him last night and in the morning, and he looked quite rested.  

" _Il_ _Monstro_. I think we can catch him..."  

"I told you, I won't..."  

"You don't have any lecture, you have the time to..."  

"Would you give me a fucking break?" Will snapped then, and there was silence.  

Pazzi was with his mouth open, and then, he close it, looking from Will to Matthew as if noting for the fist time the young man's presence. Matthew maintained his gaze, challenging. Somehow that felt even worse.    

"I'm sorry... I... " Will started, wondering how it would look on this resume that he yelled to John Hopkins director.  

"Are you sure?" Pazzi asked one last time.  

"Yes" he said then, avoiding his eyes. He didn't say goodbye when Pazzi turned and left the same way he had entered. Will had the slight doubt that he wouldn't approach him about Il Monstro again. If that so, he was very glad about his momentary lack of control.   

But even though he just got rid of one annoyance, it was very clear that he made a huge mistake of accepting Pazzi's invitation to stay at his house. Every second he thought about it more ridiculous it sounded, and he should leave the faster he could, and go back to any hotel. Maybe Pazzi wouldn't stop him now, once it was pretty clear Will didn't want to be involved in anything about Il Monstro.  And Hannibal.  If he acted fast even the boy wouldn't be able to stop him. He rubbed his eyes, under the glasses, letting Brown lead him to another lecture.    

And gladly, after that, his day passed in a blur.  For his next class they watched a brief documentary about the Kurim case, which occurred in Czechoslovakia, back in the eighties. When asked, the bigger  part of the students had already heard about the woman and her sister who were influenced by a friend, into torturing and cannibalizing their two children. But even then, everyone watched it  concentrated, with looks of interest. When the projector stopped,  the class was in absolute silence, changing their mind setting back to the room and away from all that cruelty.   

"In this moment, what is inside of your mind?" Will asked, and gained confused glares and absolute silence. "What is inside of your head that make any of you different from Klara, strong enough so to not succumb to any evil influence? "  

Someone raised a hand, and Will stopped. He was used to rhetoric questions, but he might as well to listen to someone for a change. He nodded, giving permission to speak.   

"We are healthy. Our mind is healthy" Said a young man, with brown eyes and brown hair, tall enough to excel among the others, even in sitting position.  He had no accent on his english, indicating that was from USA, for sure.   

"Would you say Klara was unhealthy? There was no evidence of disease on her body."  

"She ate her kid. Alive." The young man insisted.   

"So did the entire Tupinambá tribe, from Brazil. Would you say Klara was lead to harm innocent people because she was a psychopath, like her friend? Then what lead hundreds of people to kill innocents in Bosnia, and shoot four thousand students in Timor East?"  

The young man didn't answer, and no one dare to breathe.   

"The human being is susceptible to influence . It happens all time. It is happening now, while I'm talking to you, it happened during your youth. When you learned that eating people is bad, that killing is wrong, that scream at you neighbourhood is rude.   What would happen if you were born with the Tupinambas? Or If you truly believed that you can only go to heavens if you kill yourself? You would do all that, and you would still be mentally healthy. But Klara was influenced by Barbora Skrlová, and it changed her for complete. Klara grew up in our society, where killing and cannibalizing is wrong, and still she did it with her own kids. Skrlovà made her believe that she was not holding anymore to any social taboo. They could practice anything. And it felt like freedom."  

Will didn't see the strange look on his students eyes, for his own were fogged. He wasn't in his own mind right now, and the one that he was, was about to make him sick. He could feel the joy crawling up his skin, the feeling of belonging to something superior...        

"Didn't Klara argued that she was brain washed?" Asked a middle aged lady in the front sit, and without meeting her eyes Will smiled, blinking his thoughts away.  

"Wouldn't you argue the same if it were you?"  

She didn't answer either, and Will sighed, going back to his table to gather his things, as another excuse to not look to his students. He needed some coffee.   

"There is a Cherokee legend that says that inside us there are two wolves. One that is evil, envious and haughty. The other one is good, and patient, and charitable. And they are always fighting with each other.   Do you know which one will win?"  

Will raised his gaze, and it was Matthew, who was drinking in every word in the front sit, that in a low and clear voice answered:  

"The one you feed".   

***  

Will was inside the room that Pazzi gave to him, with his phone between a ear and one shoulder, and a catalogue on his hands. His head was hurting, and the open window was letting the moon light inside, making of the beautiful decoration a book's drawing. It was stunning, and way too cold. Will was freezing inside of his sweeter but he was refusing to make the room cozy. He didn't want to stay there or like  it.   

"Yes, hello" he said, to the device. "No, I could take this one, I don't mind."  

" _Sir, this will not be possible. The room is not available anymore..._ " The lady answered, and started to give him a list of hotels were he could try, and half of it he already did it. But even then he struggled to his pen, and used his left hand to write down the last one she gave.   

When she turned off, Will sat on the bed, dropping the catalogue and taking off his glasses. He tried to stay the big part of the day in the university, and Matthew did helped him a lot, but his infatuation was growing too big. Even though the young man wouldn't say anything, Will could feel the want coming from him in waves, and he didn't want to encourage anything.  Will didn't know what was wrong with him to attract young and beautiful boys, but he had his lesson and wanted to be free of trouble. Molly was stability, and stability was good.   

He sighed, and was about to make another call when there was a knock on the door, and it opened from the outside. Will cursed himself for not locking it properly, when Hannibal was the one who entered.   

"You were not down for dinner" Hannibal said, balancing a tray of food on his hand and being quite graceful on it.  "Dr. Pazzi said you were not feeling well, is everything all right?"  

Will nodded, watching as Hannibal crossed the room and put the tray over the small table beside the bed.  He was quite aware of every step Hannibal gave, and he had to fight the urge to look behind himself, to see what the boy was doing.   

"You do know you can tell me if he is bothering you with anythin..."  

"What, will you kill him for me?" Will snapped before he could stop himself, and he saw Hannibal's back tense, before he straightened himself.    "Sorry" He didn't even know why he was apologizing, but he did it anyway. He didn't want to be rude, even if the young man was a killer. "I should not have accepted. It was not like I didn't knew why he wanted me for."   

"I am sure you can endure it for a little while" Hannibal said behind him. " Or perhaps not."  

Will looked behind and saw Hannibal standing besides the bed, looking at the catalogue that was open at hotel's page. Will couldn't feel any emotion coming from him, and this was worse. To not know. He got up and grabbed the book, closing it and avoiding the man's eyes.   

" You've done enough. I won't abuse your hospitality anymore".  

"Oh, but you will." Hannibal said, leaning his head to the side, staring at Will in that single way that made him feel was if being watching by a lion. A predator. "There is no room available anywhere, I thought you knew that."  

"That is insane. It has to be."  

"Yes, in the further ones, and if it snow, you may not be able to get at the university at all."  

Will gritted his teeth, refusing to acknowledge  what the boy was saying. He knew Hannibal could help him if he wanted, sure that the boy would have the means to find him  a place in any hotel.   

"Why do you want me here?"  

"Is that not obvious? You don't belong anywhere else."   

Will raised his eyes, trying to found any sign of joke in the boy's, but he was serious. There was no glint of amusement, only resolution. Will was wondering what Hannibal would do if he left, but he didn't care. Hannibal was playing a dangerous game and Will was right in the middle of it.   

"I don't think I understand you anymore." Will whispered, and for the first time, he actually got Hannibal. The maroon eyes blinked, and it looked like he was... hurt.  It made something ache inside of Will was well, and he gulped. He had no right to feel anything for the boy, it was sick and wrong, but still, he couldn't feel any better then Klara, eating her own child. He was hiding a killer, that was hurting other peoples and he was doing nothing to stop it. He should hate Hannibal, he should hate the way those eyes buried into him trying to coach him to _see_ something he was not capable of.   

"Will..." Hannibal gave a step front and Will backed one .   

"Don't. Allegra is probably waiting for you."  

Hannibal opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by Will's cell phone that started to ring. Will saw when Hannibal gritted his teeth while looking at the device, still over Will's bed, and then, the boy left the room.   

Will sighed, so, so tired. Hannibal had that ability of draining everything from him. Anything. He was not hungry, so he ignored the food and took the device, blocking Molly. He was not in the right set to talk to her. Instead he went to shower and set the alarm to wake him a little early then usual. He could use Matthew's help a little more, before backing away.   

He could take control back. Everything would be just fine.  

He had just dealed with Hannibal, after all.   

  

****  

  

Will awoke breathless.  

His breathing was fast and shallow, and his face was pressed against the pillow, blocking his airway. He turned his head to the side and gasped for oxygen, seeing the darkness around and feeling hot, very hot. His body was wet with sweat, and when he started to move his hips to turn around, he felt  something nudging inside of him, and touching his prostate. Against his will, a muffled moan escaped his mouth, and the next second there was a warm pressure on his back, the shape of a body enveloping him completely. Out of reflex, Will jolted with a chocked gasp, pulling his hands compulsively. But with despair found that his wrists were tied to the headboard. Panic invaded his veins, making his heart beat like a war drum, and when he started screaming for help a large hand clamped over his mouth.  

"Hush now, we don't want anyone to hear us, do we?" Hannibal's voice was rough on his ear, and his breath was hot like fire itself.   

Using Will's shock, Hannibal stroked again, and this time Will could distingue the shape of two long fingers   spreading him apart.   He moaned, the sound muffled by Hannibal's hand, and completely terrified when the next lunge was deep enough to push his hips, and he felt his erection brushing against the mattress.  All the hair on his body was standing, and he couldn't breath.     Hannibal's chuckle was low on his ear, and he couldn't believe that this was happening to him.   

"Hannibal... Don't..." Will tried against  Hannibal's hand, but what came out seemed incomprehensible even to his own ears.  

"You haven't eaten your food..." Hannibal whispered, and licked a long strip of sweat along his shoulder, and his teeth pressed the flesh while he scissored his fingers, making Will squirm and try again against the fabric - it was too soft to be a rope - whatever had bound him.                

Hannibal shushed him again, too busy sucking and biting against the skin he could find, while moving his fingers backwards and forwards inside of Will. He could feel himself become loose when Hannibal added a third finger, and his body heating even more, while sweat was  gluing his hair on his forehead. Hannibal's hand was making even more hard to breath and he shook his head, trying to move it away.  

"If you scream, I will kill whoever enters this room. Do you understand?" Hannibal's voice was sounding too rugged in the dark. Will nodded, and slowly, Hannibal moved his hand away, using it to spread Will's legs further apart. He bit his own lip in an attempt to prevent any sound while the man fit himself between his thighs. Hannibal's erection was quite obvious touching  his groin, and it shouldn't be making Will leak out on the sheet .  

"You are raping me." WIll stated, voice low and trembling as he tried to deal with the shock of information going on in his body and his mind.  

"I am terrible sorry for this Will" Hannibal kissed his shoulder, as if apologizing, while removing his fingers from inside his body.  Hannibal gently massage the back of his thigh, while using the other arm to control his weight partly over the older man.  "But I need to have you, and the only way you will let me if is I deprive you of control, as we did once. You think you do not understand me, but you don't understand yourself".  

Softly,  he nosed along the hair  on Will's nape, as if he could smell his essence.  Content, Hannibal hummed in pleasure, moving his hands from Will's thigh  to his own erection, aligning it in the right place.  

"I practiced, with others. Dreaming of the day where would be you under me and I would be better for you." Hannibal whispered, voice muffled by Will's hair while he started to break in, slowly, very slowly. Will closed his hand in fists, bracing him self for the pain. He was wet and loose by the preparation Hannibal made, but it stung, and both him and Hannibal groaned with the move. Hannibal stopped himself when he got to the root, his breathing coming fast, and Will hide his face against the pillow again, incapable of dealing with the reality of it. His erection was straining , and his hips jerked slightly, pressing against the sheet and back against Hannibal, and Will whimpered in humiliation.   

"It is all right, Will" Hannibal whispered, accent so strong that it was getting hard to be understood. He was embracing Will whole, trying to cover all of his body with his larger frame. Even though they were almost the same weight, Hannibal's shoulder were broader, and Will could feel his chest very solid against his back. It burned where it touched.   

"Did you ever think you could run away from me?" Hannibal asked, moving his hips and slamming in again, a little harder this time, making Will bite the pillow so he wouldn't scream. "After so long... Did you think that your wife was worthy of you?" Hannibal was starting a cruel rhythm, invading Will slow and hard, purposely avoiding his prostate, as if to punish him. "Did you think Mr. Brown could distract you..."  

"I... I didn't..." Will whimpered, shaking his head and angling his hips against his will, so he could make Hannibal hit the right place, but that only made the man chuckle again, and he grabbed Will's head, forcing his face to leave the pillow and to the side, to prying gaze. There were tears in his eyes, but in the dark, there was only maroon eyes glowing, devouring him everywhere.   

"I am the one who feeds your wolf, Will." Hannibal whispered, and then he licked his way inside Will's mouth.   

Will couldn't fight. His hands where bound and his legs were uselessly spread, while Hannibal hips pinned him to the mattress. The man's tongue where exploring everywhere, taking everything Will could give and trying for more, while his thrusts become erratic and faster. Hannibal was swallowing Will's moans and with a groan, he moved his hand up, untying Will.  Will gasped, barely realizing that Hannibal manhandled him on his back and was already fitting between his legs, inside him again, pushing hard. And this time he hit his prostate, right on point.  

Will had to use his barely free wrist to bite hard, and even then he was sure his scream was heard in the entire room.  He was panting, and he gave up control when he braced Hannibal's waist with his legs, and raised his head so the man could explore his neck with his tongue.   

" You.. Were... in my class".  Will manage to say, arching his back so he could rub him self against Hannibal's stomach. Hannibal hummed from where he was, sucking a mark on Will's collarbone as if there was nothing else he would want to do.    

"I am everywhere you are, Will"  Hannibal sounded overwhelmed, and his hands where everywhere, holding Will's thigh, playing with his nipples, and hammering against his prostate in every single push He was surely skilled, and Will's leak was pooling on his belly. He was feeling he couldn't hold any longer, and he was loosing himself while Hannibal fucked him into the mattress. The bed was starting to knock on the wall, and Will could barely hold his moans that Hannibal was doing his best to muffle with his own mouth, and they where kissing again, passionate and deep, and their tongue was chasing each other, Hannibal licking  hidden places in his mouth... and when Hannibal's hand close around Will's shaft, the man exploded.   

His back arched beautifully from the bed, his front touching Hannibal's fully while he painted them both with white strips of his cum. Hannibal was groaning, devouring every single of Will's cry, and Will's nail was puncturing his back, and he also couldn't take anymore. Hannibal fucked Will through his orgasm and in his last pounding climaxed, wetting Will's inside with no condom to stop him.  Will never felt so full and so unreal before. It was like Hannibal's body was an extension of his, and the man was still undulating his hips, singing sweet foreign words on Will's ear. Will shuddered, over sensitive, and he grunted low and sleepy when Hannibal's wet tongue tasted one tear on his cheek.  

"Hannibal..." Will whispered, and his voice was low, and used, and sad. "This is sick... your fiancé..."           

"Hush..." The man answered, kissing lightly his lips, and embracing him whole, sinking his nose on Will's hair without moving away from over him.   "I am yours only, Will..." He whispered, and Will felt his eyes closing, Hannibal lulling him back to sleep with his assuring weight and beautiful voice, so rough after sex. "And you... You are  mine only."                                                                                                                       

                                              

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... Why do I feel this can't go well?
> 
> ___
> 
> All of what was told in Will's lecture is true. You may find the case very insteresting, if you care to read online.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gorgeous,  
> Glad I could take some time on my busy week and I'm here again to update.  
> Huuuuge thanks to the beautiful Amy Rose that is my sunshine of grammatic. Thanks for beeing my beta. <3 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

 

 

Will's skin was turning chilly with the cold air, and when he opened his eyes, he could see Hannibal's blonde bangs across his own white skin as the younger man was using his belly as a pillow. He was hugging Will's hips, and his legs were over the empath's , embracing him. They were naked under the covers, Hannibal's heat against him, the feeling of their flesh touching and the pressure of the younger man, was all too good.  It took just a second for all that had happened the night before to rush to Will's mind, in vivid detail.

He took a deep breath, the sleepiness running away from him whilst every touch and kiss flooded through, fighting for places inside of his head. What happened changed everything. He saw a side of Hannibal, and let the boy see a side of him that would make Lecter never let him go again. And this time Hannibal wasn't a helpless boy who couldn't afford to make his own decisions. This time Hannibal could and would do whatever he wanted, and he it was clear that he wanted Will.

Outside the window, the sun was almost rising, and soon everyone in the house would be up. Slowly, Will moved his hands to Hannibal's head, and let his fingers brush through the man's silky hair. And just like that, Hannibal was awake. Will could just tell by the way the man's breath changed, even though his body didn't move a inch. A second of tension, and Hannibal relaxed, breathing against Will's skin and moving his nose in a short line over his belly, smelling him.

"Slept well?" He asked, voice rough with sleep. 

"I was interrupted" Will said, but the accusation had gone from his voice. 

Will felt Hannibal's mouth moving in a smile against him, and the boy moved one leg further up his, letting Will feel his morning wood.

"Perhaps you would like to be interrupted again."

It was quite fast how Will's body could heat up with the boy's voice, and he didn't have a word to say when Hannibal raised his gaze, and seeing his erection slowly move up Will's body, until his mouth touched Will's. They kissed,  with tongue, licking each other lips and nipping lightly, Will moaned low when Hannibal made one sweet and small thrust against Will's thigh.  Hannibal was the one to stop the kiss so he could breath against Will's jaw.

"Unfortunately, you are right..." Hannibal said, sounding quite unhappy, and his slender fingers grabbed Will's face, turning it to himself so he could give one last kiss, before getting up in one graceful movement.  Feeling still a little numb, Will watched Hannibal's body while he dressed , his clothes carefully folded over one chair. He probably took a sweet ass time to take it all off while Will was sleeping last night. But Will was too far gone to be mad right now.  He just enjoyed the show Hannibal was putting on, slowly buttoning up his shirt, dragging the pants against his skin and underwear, stretched over his erection.  He finished by slipping his fingers trough his hair, fixing the strands out of places that Will grabbed just few hours before. Will bit his lower lip and saw Hannibal track the movement. 

"Soon enough..." The younger man said with dark eyes, and Will frowned, but Hannibal didn't say nothing more. The man just gave one last look to Will and left the room. Will noted he was using socks only. Of course he wouldn't use shoes. He was a pro.

Will sighed, leaning over the side table to grab his phone and check the time. His consciousness made ugly noises when he saw one text from Molly. He decided to open it later, and he got up himself, having in mind to leave the house before everyone else wake up. He could have breakfast at the university, or anywhere else, it would be better then to have to sit on a table with Pazzi, Alegra and Hannibal.

When on his feet, he couldn't help but gasp in pain; An ache in very incredible places was making itself present, and he had to bite his lips again to not make any sound. After Hannibal, he never slept with a man, and he wasn't sure if he would agree with being the receiving part if the boy had asked him. And things were worse. Hannibal was engaged, and he was also up to something, and Will was one hundred per cent sure it was nothing good. It was suicide to keep indulging himself in that, but it was getting harder and harder to get away.

Will showered, washing all the lube, sweat and semen from his body. He dressed in something hot and even though he heard steps and voices in other rooms, he manage to leave the house without seeing anyone. Like the day before, he went walking, and because it was so early, the university cafeteria was empty. While drinking a black coffee he couldn't help but hate that he was feeling so good with himself, by doing something so wrong. Taking his cell phone from his pocket he made himself ready to reply with something to Molly, all the time wondering if it was to late to save himself for her.

 

***

Strangely enough, things started to change. And for the  better. Will's lectures was doing great, and in the afternoon Matthew told him that there was quite a few students asking to transfer to his classes, but there was no more vacancies.  Will supposed he should feel good about that, but he didn't. He felt nothing. He only nodded under Matthew's gaze, that was staring into him as if trying to read something. Will turned his back to him, for there was nothing to see.

For the next two days, he managed to avoid Hannibal quite well. The younger man would approach Will in the university, but he had to keep his distance, and it was not like Hannibal had nothing to do either. He had lectures of his own to watch, and Will now knew where to look for, so he could see Hannibal in every lecture of his. He would always be in the dark, with glowing red eyes watching Will like a wild wolf in the dark. It would make Will shiver, especially when he was lecturing about prey and killing and death. Every sentence  about a serial killer it was like he was talking about Hannibal it self, and the last thing he wanted was to sound defensive about a murderer. Ted Bundy, John Wayne didn't deserve his mercy. _Neither does Hannibal_ , said the low, annoying voice inside of his head.

Another thing that helped his cause was Franklyn. The man found out by accident that Will was a teacher instead of just another student, and he made sure to watch each and every one of his lectures, and his way of persuasion consisted in saying to everyone who could listen that he was from Baltimore just like Will, ignoring the fact that a huge part of the students there were from Baltimore  also, and Will wasn't. But, even with his efforts people tended not to really enjoy the man's presence. Will even saw Matthew grimacing when Franklin told a joke about how probably there would even be psychopaths there to listen Will's speech. It was a compliment, Will found out later. Franklin also took great joy to meet Hannibal. He was instantly in love with every word who came from those shaped lips, and with his accented voice, and he would follow him like a puppy, being able to be even more clingy than Alegra, who seemed to think that the man was funny.      

"You should definitely become a therapist some day. People will pay hundreds to hear your voice". Will heard Franklin say to Hannibal, from where he was accepting Matthew's help to organizing his things to next lecture. Hannibal had come early just after lunch, but instead of offering assistance or marking territory as Will thought he would, the younger man only sat down on the first sit and did what he did best: watch him and Brown with dangerous eyes.

Matthew seemed to sense this, and instead of back off like any normal human would do, or at least a human with a good survival instinct, he did the opposite.  He would touch Will more in little excuses, and even tried to help Will take the strap of his bag from over his shoulder. Will was no invalid though, and he gave a step back trying to get his personal space again, when  he noted that Matthew's eyes were on the space where Will's shirt had wrinkled revealing the skin between his neck and shoulder. He fought with the reflex of touching the bit mark that Hannibal left the night before, knowing that it was that what Matthew was seeing. He raised his eyes to where Hannibal was, and the man was looking back at him, his head leaned to the side and a small smile on his face, showing his pleasure while ignoring Franklin's babbling on his side.

No need to mark territory. He had pissed on Will already.     

And so they keep going, in a game of pretending that lasted for almost two days.

On the second night after Hannibal invaded Will's room, Lecter and the Pazzi's went out for a Opera. They invited Will as well, who politely refused. HIs relationship with the Italian family was quite stable. Although Rinaldo Pazzi made for himself the duty of letting Il Monstro evidence  spread all over the house –especially where he knew Will would pass- he never harassed the teacher again, trying to get information about the case. And Will was glad for that. He even had his own key to the house, and he felt guilty for that hospitality that he didn't deserve, even if everyone –except Alegra- wanted him there by some selfish reason. He also believed that Hannibal was behind this trust he was getting, and Will already gave up on the wish to try to understand the boy.

When it was about him and Hannibal, Will was getting home late enough to lock himself inside  of his room (like really lock this time), and Hannibal also seemed to be a little busy with Alegra. The girl was clingy, and if Hannibal was alone for more then two minutes Will could start to count the seconds so the blond girl would show up in italian whispers and kisses over Hannibal, that would always answer with care and attention. Will would turn his face away when he was present in situations like this, be on  university halls or during dinner, and he would always tell himself that the reason was the hypocrisy, and not jealous. It would still amaze him how the Pazzi's manage to open his house to them, housing snakes in a nest of birds so easily.

Intending to have dinner earlier so he could avoid the family a little more, Will come down to the kitchen, appreciating the silence that was reining inside of the house. In the room he could see little details of Hannibal's style, like the way the knifes were settled. It made him create associations too, once he could see in front of his eyes a bloody child  killing an adult with more then one stab, without racing a heartbeat.

Shaking his head, Will tried to free himself from the memories and focus on the present. He had to learn long ago not to look behind. There was nothing good there that wouldn't make him insane. Back to the kitchen, Will didn't intend to use any of the Pazzi 's tools , much less their vessels, so he had no choice but to order pizza.

He ate in the balcony, and was entirely focused on dispose of the evidence that he didn't heard the front door open and close. He was washing his hands of sauce on the sink when he felt something behind him, and someone embracing him with strong arms. He knew it was Hannibal before even the smell of his perfume, or the sound of his accented voice, that came in a puff over his ear.

"Garbage food, Mr. Graham? What is to be done about that?"

Will shivered, unconsciously leaning back against Hannibal, his curls spreading beautifully against the younger man's shoulder. He turned his head just a little and felt the smell of alcohol. And if Hannibal was acting like that- pushing a hand inside of Will's shirt to rub his nipple with a thumb- that meant he was also alone. He would not be that invasive otherwise. 

"You are drunk" Will said low, ignoring the goose bumps on his skin as he raised his own hand and pushed Hannibal's away from his body, turning to see the man who had a small smile on his red lips. He was wearing a tuxedo, his hair carefully combed to one side and a very devious look on his eyes.

"Yes. And we are alone for now" He said, leaning to kiss Will who turned his face away, and Hannibal touched his cheek instead. But it was fine enough, once the brat started to nip at his jaw, bring Will closer by the hips. "Would you like to fuck me?" Hannibal asked, casually, voice already rough with want.

"Oh god" Will gasped, trying to push Hannibal's hand away that was now on his pants, trying to unzip it.  Will knew that if he would try to fight it, Hannibal would persist until Will's resolution was dead. So, in his head, he was doing for the greater good when he suggested they moved to his bedroom. Hannibal didn't need another incentive. he pushed Will to his front to guide him through the stairs and corridors, all the while stealing small glimpses and scenting on his hair, and neck, and shoulder. He was quite drunk, and when Will tried to open the door to his own door Hannibal nudged with the nose on his nape, like a pup, and Will kept walking, to the other room.

Hannibal opened the door to what Will supposed it was his own room. He expected to see everything just like the boy and his tastes. Something dark, expensive, and with deep meanings, but he was surprised to see nothing of it. The bed was luxurious but plain, the closet, the study tables, everything was there only for the purpose of serve. Beautiful, but neutral, was if who was there wasn't interested in making it a home. A laptop was open over one of the surfaces, and it was the only sign of life. There was more of Hannibal in the kitchen then in this, and for a second Will thought Hannibal had took him to another guest room instead of his own.

"How long have you..." Will started, but Hannibal interrupted him by roughly pushing his shirt over his shoulder. He didn't even see when the man had unbutton it, since it came off easily.  

"Long enough" Hannibal said, moving his nose over Will's throat, smelling the milky skin and making a low groan.     Will gave him space to do it, feeling the longing that were emanating from the boy, so close and so forbidden to touch him. Will wanted to ask him how long they had until someone arrived, but Hannibal was manhandling him up and over the bed, and when Will blinked the man's mouth was covering his already half hard length. Will closed his teeth over his fist and screamed when Hannibal swallowed him to the root in one smooth and long slide. 

He was not fucking kidding when he said he practiced, and even though Will hated to even think about _how_ he practiced, he had to admit that was making wonders over him. Hannibal was no longer the boy who would try to swallow him and would cough frustrated, wanting to have Will _deeper_ and failing. The Hannibal from now was eating him whole, bobbing his head and holding Will's hips still, while the man writhed over the bed, fighting the impulse to thrust in that wet and hot mouth.   

He heard Hannibal grunt and another wet sound, and Will had to rise on his elbows to see him. The younger man had his mouth wrapped tightly around him, saliva running over his chin and Will's groin, wetting his hand. Under his watch, he saw the brat's  other hand disappearing between his own legs. Hannibal's pants were down and he started to fingering himself open  with harsh movements, in the hurry to get himself ready.

"Fuck", Will said, letting himself fall back on the mattress, closing his eyes hard. He was embarrassing close, and was about to let Hannibal know that when he stopped, crawling up Will's body like a beautiful cat, brushing his lips over all the skin he could find in the way, wriggling out of his own clothes.

"So. Long. Will " The boy whispered, and  gasping in anticipation as Will helped him over his hips, letting him adjust with both legs on each side of the empath. There was no time to get Will free of his pants either, and then Hannibal was the only one naked there.

Hannibal locked his eyes with Will and slowly, he let himself down, impaling himself with precision, taking Will whole. Will couldn't help but moan with how tight Hannibal was, not even close to be prepared enough, but instead of waiting, the younger man started to move his hips up and down, fucking himself on Will's erection, eyes red like living flames that could burn and burn .

"We just fit." he whispered,  and closed his eyes moving languid, slowly, and oh so sensual. Will couldn't take his eyes of the way Hannibal's stomach contracted and relaxed with every wave of his hips, the way his thighs looked against Will's pallid waist, and Hannibal's hands resting over his chest. When Will looked up, panting, Hannibal was watching him again, with a lazy and drunk smile on his beautiful face. 

"You are staring" he said, without stop the moving that was making it hard to breath.

"You are so beautiful" Will said hopeless, his hands grabbing hard Hannibal's hips. Hannibal's smile grew a little, in a way that could only mean that he knew too well about how beautiful he was now. And he leaned down, over Will, to kiss his mouth.

"And I am yours, Will" Hannibal whispered on his ear. "I want to give you anything you ever wish for." Will groaned, and his hips bucked up against Hannibal,  making the boy moan deliciously. "Like- me- on all four"

"Stop- Stop talking " Will ordered, and in one push he turned them both, having Hannibal under him. The man didn't wait to wrap his legs around Will's waist and lift his hips, trying to get him deeper and faster. And deeper Will was, slamming hard and making Hannibal cry out, arching his head and exposing the long line of his neck , that made for Will to kiss.

"I would- Let you mark me" Hannibal gasped when Will started to nibble his skin, a very dangerously thing to do in the frenzy of the sex. And Will wanted, to possess and to mark, to make the boy his again, and to never let anyone else ever touch him. But he didn't, he held back and Hannibal groaned in what would be anger if he wasn't so horny right now.  Hannibal's hands were on Will' ass, pulling him closer, and he was very close to coming. The fact that Hannibal was now stroking himself between their belly only helped him get closer. His body was right in all the places, hard, strong, and so beautiful, and the way he responded to Will was maddening. Pushing against him in every thrust, as if telling he could take more, pulling Will in his arms and shivering, so responsive.

"Will..." With a gasp and  a shiver, Hannibal spilled all over their stomach, his  body convulsing around Will and making him try harder to reach his own completion. He didn't stop to slam in and Hannibal's moan got louder, and by the way he bit his own lip Will knew he was over sensitive after orgasm, but even then he didn't ask Will to stop. He grabbed him by the nape and pulled him for another kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue and giving all of him self to Will, offering every part of him.

And Will wanted it. He wanted it bad.

He fucked Hannibal until  he milked the last drop, and he was exhausted and sweaty over his very satisfied brat.  Hannibal was playing with his curls and he seemed happy to only stay there, waiting for his breathing to slow down and watching how well Will responded to his caress, how his skin would feel in goose bumps with just the touch of his fingers. And Will was sleepy. But even though he wanted to just close his eyes, he forced himself to his feet, hearing Hannibal groan in protest.

"We can't keep doing this... It's too dangerous". Will said, but sounded week even to his own ears. He found his pants on the floor and started to put them on, hoping that the Pazzi's was still out.

"You worry too much, Will. You should just relax with yourself". Came the advice, and Hannibal also was trying to get on his feet, and instead of looking for his clothes, he just opened the closet and took a bath robe.

"I don't think I want to find out what you're up to, Hannibal" Will said, without stopping what he was doing. He was aware of red eyes watching him, but he just crossed the room to where his shirt went to, over Hannibal's laptop.

"I am pleased enough that you know I am up to something" Hannibal said, but Will wasn't listening anymore. His eyes where on the laptop scream, and his shirt where half buttoned on his body.

"Oh my" Hannibal said, without much concern on his voice.

Will was staring at two mail address of John Hopkins directory, and the subject line was nothing more that Will's article title. The date was from a few weeks ago, and it was only visible because Hannibal didn't have that much email's on his inbox. Probably he erased the biggest part and let only the important ones.

"Why do you..." He started, but Hannibal didn't answer, and so Will turned back to face him. His blue eyes were glowing, and Hannibal hold them without blinking. The feverish glint of the alcohol had disappeared to nowhere, and now Will even wondered if he was really drunk in the beginning or if it was just another way of manipulation.

"You subscribed my article" Will said then, not sure about how he was feeling about that.  It was not Jack after all, and of damn course it would not be coincidence that he was select to lecture in a place that Hannibal happened to be.  "Why?"

"It is not clear, Will? We did had this talk before. You belong to me."

"But you are not fucking ready to have me" he whispered angry, feeling his hands shake in rage. "Or was wanting me to fuck around behind your fiancé's back what you had in mind?"

Hannibal just stood impassively, watching while Will furiously  buttoned up his shirt, eyes not daring to meet his anymore. He would just take all of Will's fury as if it was something he did everyday, and didn't mind to do it one time more. And Will hated this.

"You would _see_ if you look, Will".

"I'd rather have my eyes closed, when it's about you." Will murmured, finishing to put his shoe back.

"You don't have to stay on ignorance for much longer" Will wasn't sure if it was a promise or a treat, if Hannibal was referring to the end of the symposium, but before he could ask the door opened again and Alegra, dressed in a beautiful golden gown entered, excited eyes turning surprised to see Will there.  She frowned, looking to Hannibal in a bathrobe to Will, in wrinkled clothes.

Fuck.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, sounding unsure. Will felt blood rushing to his face and let his gaze down, hearing Hannibal say that he was feeling unwell and Will only offered help. How he didn't hear her coming in?

"You have a very concerned friend" She said, and Will was feeling doubt coming from her. Which wasn't surprising, considering what she almost saw and the lack of care Hannibal was putting on his words. Even then if she was just doubting, the amount of faith she had in Hannibal was huge. Will wanted to vomit.

"It's just.. we know each other from long... and he was drunk..." Will was feeling like shit, and he wanted to get away from there now. He couldn't lie and couldn't tell her he was screwing her fiancé either. 

Hannibal didn't seemed concerned though, and he only had to raise his hand, palms up, then she came with relief, holding it and folding herself contempt on his embrace. Will could even see her nose Hannibal's neck, pleased.  She whispered something in Italian and Hannibal shushed her, softly. Will's face heated even more, and he went for the door, wanting to leave, the faster the better.

"You seem to like American friends..." She was saying, low enough to mean that it was Hannibal she was speaking to. Her accented voice was muffled in his bath robe. "First Francis, and now _professore._ We most go visit this land someday-"

Will froze at the door.

His left hand was holding the door handle and there was something weird in his hearing. _First Francis_. Slowly, he turned, and saw Alegra resting her head on  Hannibal's chest, eyes closed, and Hannibal's face in a subtle grimace,  looking at Will only.

And their eyes met.

 And Will saw too much.

Francis. As in Francis Dolarhyde.

A glint crossed Hannibal's eyes, the same one Will saw before the boy killed Tobias.  And  Will wanted to scream. He wanted to take something and smash it on Hannibal's head and tell the Pazzi's to fucking run. He wanted to shoot him dead, and tell everyone about how dangerous this boy was. How he could just turn the things the way he wanted, and how he was even worse then everyone they were studding along the week. 

That he tried to kill Will's family, and put a  scar on his cheek.

Will realized that he was hyperventilating when Alegra raised her head to look at him, her surprised look back on her pretty  face as she asked if something was wrong with him. Hannibal let her go and moved past her towards Will who raised a hand, stopping him. He knew, he knew that Alegra was the one thing stopping him from grabbing Will, and Will was the only thing stopping him from killing Alegra in that moment. Hannibal was at an impasse, and Will had to take advantage of that.

"Will" Hannibal said low, and for the first time Will saw concern and insecurity on his maroon eyes.

Without saying one word, Will left the room.

 

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a pretty good shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No much to say, just a huge thanks to my beta Amy Rose, that is darling and give amazing feedbacks, besides doing a great work.

 

 

 

Will had purple bags under his eyes.

He didn't sleep at all, and in front of the mirror his pale face was looking back at him, his eyes showing way too blue, almost in a paranormal way under the white light of the bathroom. And he was in the biggest dilemma of his life.  Will sighed, washing his face, and with the splash of the water he saw flashes of long before. Of himself trying to protect Wally by screaming ugly things to him, his fight for his own life and Molly, the guilt from bringing a murderer to their own house, and the pain of a knife slicing his face.

He opened his eyes to make it all go away and grabbed the white towel to dry his face.  By the sink, at his side, there was a file which contained all the truth about Hannibal, and reports of everything the boy have done. He spent the whole night writing it.  Hannibal have been careless, too confident for being surrounded for people blinded by his money and charm. So, they would only need a push, and if they just looked at the right angle they would see it all.

Feeling deeply tired, Will flushed the toilet and dressed himself. It still was missing two days until the end of the symposium, but Will was leaving. It was about four on the morning, and Hannibal had already called and texted him, and if he still didn’t killed Alegra and Pazzi, that meant he was in hope of making up with Will. And Will wasn't sure what would happen when Hannibal realized that Will didn't think that as an option anymore. So, the file was his way of trying to save the family, and save himself from Hannibal. He knew it was something that he should have made really long ago, but it was better late than never.

But, what was stopping him? What was making  him lock himself into the bathroom instead of just going after Pazzi and end all this? Could he still be doubting his own decisions, after he found out that everything that happened since he married Molly was because of Hannibal's will? And for what?

Fifteen minutes later Will was completely dressed, teeth brushed, and hair combed, and still without knowing what to do. The plan of going to the university with his bags and leave in the night was his best shot, once Matthew could help him to empty his next schedule day, that would be mostly the ending ceremony.  It would not look good at all on his resume, but fuck it, he couldn't stand it any longer.

He grabbed the files –about 10 pages in a brown envelope- pages in  and took a deep breath. He could just slip it under the door of Pazzi's bedroom and it all would be take care off. It would be for the best.

Will left his bag by the side of the door where he could easily pick it up before leaving. It wouldn't do to roll it through the hall until Pazzi's room, if he didn't intend to wake up Hannibal. But when he opened the door, Rinaldo Pazzi was right in front of him, dressed in dark blue pajamas and with his fist raised to knock.

" _Professore_!" The man exclaimed, sounding very surprised. He also had bags under his eyes. The director looked to Will entirely dressed, hair combed and pale face, and he frowned, probably thinking about how early it was and why he was dressed as about to leave.

"I- I couldn't sleep" Will said, feeling the need of justifying himself. The file seemed to burn in his hand and for a second he saw himself pushing it on the man's chest and running away.

"Oh, right. Neither could I" Pazzi said, and Will could see that the man did looked a bit ill too. "I know we started on the wrong foot, but we need to talk". He said, and while Will tried to take his mindset  back to the room, Pazzi pushed him to the side and entered the bedroom, ignoring Will's suitcase on the side.

"It's all right." Will consented for the first time, knowing that it would be his best chance to do what he should do. He could feel something heavy in his stomach, but he closed his fist over the file and turned to face the man, who was sitting on Will's bed looking miserable.

And Hannibal, the _thirteen year's old Hannibal_ was sitting right beside him, tin legs dressed in a long short and socks covering his calves. He was wearing a sweater over a button up shirt, and the clothes made him look even more childish then Will remembered. But his eyes, in a vivid shade of red were looking at Will with the same  calculism of his youth. The empath saw when the red eyes tracked the file, and back to Will, as if just telling that he was aware of what the man wanted to do.

"I'm afraid I have been blind" Pazzi said, completely unaware of a child almost glued to his side, and of Will's shock for seeing an hallucination. The director was now facing his own hands, as if trying to remember what to say. Will blinked, in an attempt to move his attention to the man and ignoring the kid who had leaned his head to the side, just like the older Hannibal used to do when analyzing Will.

"You know I was very found of Botticelli myself. Since I was little, I had figurines, seals, drawings of him. And when I was on my youth, I went to the Uffizy Gallery for the first time, and I was _felicissimo_. It was like _magica_. To see in front of my eyes a true piece.. " He stopped, appearing to be in another time for a while before continue. "Then I bought a book. It had the pictures of Botticelli paitings and a deep explanation of it all. It was big and colorful, and it was one of the best things I possessed at the time. It was very expensive, I had to use my economies and some more, but it worth it every euro. I used to look at it every time.  But after I had Alegra, my _passione_ changed, and I had no time for small things. The book went to the library, and got covered in dust."

He sighed, and his raised his pudgy hands to rub his eyes. Will's attention was attracted again to the side, to the kid-Hannibal was still staring at him, with a glint of comprehension on his eyes. Will opened his mouth to encourage Pazzi to finish the story, but Hannibal put a skinny index finger in front of his own mouth in a sign of silence. Will shut it.  The file on his hands was heating against his fingers, remindin Will of his purpose.

"For a while I wondered why Botticelli. From so many things Il Monstro could inspire on, why Botticelli? All the paintings I loved so much started to become my worse nightmares, as if the killer was mocking me.  "

"It could have been coincidence. It doesn’t mean that the killer have something to do with you" Will heard himself saying, voice more calm then he was actually feeling, and kid-Hannibal smiled proudly.

" _Si, si,_ I thought this for a while" Pazzi said, raising his eyes to Will, and they were tearing. Now, even Hannibal's attention was back at the director, who seemed about to have a break down. "But I went to look yesterday, and why my book isn't covered in dust anymore? Why it is clean, as if someone was using it lately?"

Suddenly, Will was very, very still. He wanted to argue that could be Alegra who moved the object.

"It could be Alegra who moved it." Pazzi read his toughts. " But the pictures, _Professore_ Graham, they are just in the same order then the killing. It could be just a coincidence, or that the killer just has a book like mine, but it didn't stop me to thinking that if he wanted what was most precious to me, he would take my Alegra. Do you see?"

Will held his breath, waiting, waiting...

" _What about the file, Will?"_ The kid Hannibal said, then, voice softer, and accent more prominent since the last time he heard it. " _This would be the best time_ " 

Will clutched the papers a little harder, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Rinaldo, and not on the vision his brain was making.

"I think I may be going insane, _Professore,_ but maybe it fits the profile" Pazzi kept going, and he got to his feet, facing Will directly. "Hannibal Lector".

" _Bravo_ "   whispered Hannibal, suddenly in front of Rinaldo, facing Will,  who for all his eloquence was finding himself incapable of saying one word. 

Pazzi was staring at him as if waiting to hear that he was indeed insane. To be assured that his future son in law was a good person. But nothing came out.

"You knew him before, when just a bambino, and he had a hard time with his parents and foster parents death." Pazzi kept going, taking Will's silence as a opportunity to  sell his ideas. "But did he ever seemed off to you? Please tell me."

" _Not to you. Not enough_ ".

"He... he never..." Will shook his head, trying to clear it. The clock was ticking, and the time to make decisions was passing too fast.

"I know you would have said something if you noted he was not a normal kid..." It was Pazzi's time to shook his head now, trying to convince himself. "Of course."

_"Would you?"_                                                                                                                                                         

 "I would" Will said finding hard to focus with the kid right in front of him, and Pazzi nodded, in agreement. He seemed more insecure now, without the reaction he hoped Will would have if he was indeed right. Feeling a little foolish about his own outburst, the director tried to collect himself.                              

"Of course, I know I'm just too much inside of my own head about _Il Monstro_. Please don't say anything, right? I'll just drop this."

" _You know he will not._ "

"You just... keep you eyes open" Will heard himself saying.

" _Sicuramente._ "  Pazzi wasn't listening anymore, he passed Will with eyes down, grumbling to himself. "Alegra would be heartbroken Iif she found..."

_"Stop him now, Will"_ Hannibal said in a very calm voice, eyes glowing red in that beautiful and malicious face. But no, Will knew what to do now, or what would be the right choice. He should just let everything flow.

" _Will..._ "

" _Professore._ "  Pazzi called at the door, looking at the file still on Will's hands. "Was this something you wanted to show me?"

Will paused, and slowly raised the envelope with all the papers, under Pazzi's watch. And then he shook his head once, without looking up.

"No. This is just something for my lecturing today."

"Right." Pazzi said, low, and left the room, leaving Will alone.

When he turned back even the child was gone. No more in need to urge him to do anything. Will wondered why It had showed up in the first place.  The dye was cast, and what would happen would evolve without his help. Observing or participating? Will wasn't sure if he could distinguish anymore what was his role in all of that. He only knew that it couldn't go any further then that. Not to him.

He waited just a few minutes for good measure. Back in the bathroom he tore the papers in small pieces and flushed it on the toilet. He felt incredibly fine with it, and while observing the tiny white pieces going away he thought about Poncio Pilatos washing his hands over the death of Christ. It was what he was doing now, having the power to save or convict, and choosing to not take part on it. But Hannibal was no Jesus, and Will was far from emperor.

Still inside of the bathroom he called a cab, and without making any noise he carried his suitcase down the stairs, and after using his key to open the door he left it under the carpet. For the last time he looked at the house, ignoring the feeling that was sinking on his stomach. He was leaving someone to their condemnation, and he wasn't sure for whom he was rooting for.

 

***

 

 

Will spent the whole day in a very tense state.

He got on the university so early that when the janitor opened the gates, he had no trouble at all to put his suitcase on his classroom. He used the spare time to book his flight that night, and when everything was settled he just had to wait. When Matthew found him he was having breakfast, being the first in the refractory too. The man didn't say anything, and listened in silence when Will made up a story about personal troubles, and how he should leave that night instead of staying for the closing ceremony the next day.  After his tale he was sure Matthew didn't buy a word, his blue eyes always watching, always observing, but he didn't say anything. He nodded, and asked when Will wanted him to call a cab.

Will was relieved then, but it lasted no time at all. For the rest of the day he waited for the police, or for really bad news about Hannibal or Pazzi. The anxiety was making hard to eat and to focus, and more then once he noted himself repeating a few sentences, under the curious eyes of  his listeners. And besides all that, he could barely keep his eyes open, after a night without sleep.  Even Franklin asked if he was okay, a little before of asking for Hannibal.

But Will had not seen him during all day, and if his biggest follower, Franklin, haven't either, could only mean he never came to the university that morning. When Will checked his cellphone, there was one lost call from Molly and three from Hannibal, but they were all from the last night. It was strange the boy didn't wanting to contact him anymore. the thought of Hannibal arriving any moment on his classroom to try and talk to him back to his manipulative arms wouldn't leave his mind. Hannibal absence could only mean that something was not right.  

Will sighed. It would do no good to keep thinking about that. He had no way to know how things could end up, if Pazzi would ever do anything. Maybe, if Will left, things would go back to the way they were before. Hannibal would get married, and Pazzi would just forget about Il Monstro.

But it was really hard to believe on this. Even though Pazzi dropped the idea for now, the thought would always be on his head. He would see easier if Hannibal ever killed again, and of course he would. Eventually, or in no time at all, and then he would go to jail. And to the death hall.

Will rubbed his sleepy eyes, wanting to scream. When he opened them, seeing colorful little points dart in front of his vision, he noted he was alone on his class, sitting at his table with a few resumes on his hands. Matthew was the last student keeping him company.

"Your lectures are done, professor. You represented us very well. " He said, with a small smile. Will looked at the clock on his wrist. His flight wouldn't leave for at least 4 hours, and he would never go back to Pazzi's house. He could just stay a little more on the university before going directly to the airport.  He could have plenty of sleep on his way back home then.

"I can't even thank you enough for your helping me out" Will said, trying to be grateful enough to look at the man, who was inclining his head accepting his thanks.

"There is anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thanks. If you could just don't tell anyone about my earlier departure..."

"Sure. " Matthew said, and again there was this mysterious glint in his eyes, when he stayed a little too long watching Will. When the teacher lowered his gaze to the table, Matthew moved, saying goodbye before leaving him alone.

Will sighed again, enjoying the quietude. Hannibal still didn't made any attempt to contact him, and he only had to wait until the university was empty so he could leave with his suitcase, back to America and to security. _And to Molly_.  Will was so worn-out that even to think about anything deeper then the time to his flight would make his head ache. He tried to go back to his reading to kill the time, with heavy eyes, and didn't even noted when he dozed off, sitting just like he was.

He noted that something was wrong when he blinked, and the room was really, really dark . The glass windows was showing the change of time outside too, the moon too high on the sky to leave any doubt on what happened.

"Fuck" He whispered, and he put the book on the table and went for his phone, finding nothing. He thought he had left him there, but he could also have left it inside of his bag during lunch break. If he could just turn on the lights... Will could only hope that he didn't sleep too long and was not locked down on the university. Calling Matthew back there would just be way too embarrassing.

But when he tried the light switch, it didn't worked.

 The corridor was a little more clear because of the moon light that managed to pass trough the windows,  much bigger then the other inside of the classes. Will only had to find someone to let him out,  a security perhaps, because the odds of him being locked was getting higher.

"Hello?" He tried, turning the first curve, using his memory to locate himself. He thought he heard something, and called again, walking into another corridor.  Definitely he heard something, and it was coming from the library. From where Will was, he would arrive directly on the second floor of the library, in the lobby parallel to the huge crystal chandelier that , when lit , was able to light the entire room.

But in the dark Will couldn't see a thing. Only a shadow against one of the many shelves. A shadow that was moving.

"Hello?"

There was a grumble, and then the shadow started to move again with human noises. Will blinked, eyes getting a little more used to darkness and he approached, knowing   that it was no wise at all. He should go back and call for help. But it was too late when he manage to see the silhouette of a man tied to a wheelchair.

"Fuck" he cursed again, and in two big steps he was in front of the man, close enough to recognize Rinaldo Pazzi who wouldn't stop shaking and writhing on his sit.

The man had ropes all around his body, keeping him immobile, and while Will tried to take the bandage of his mouth he could see that there was also dark spots on his hair and face that he could bet was blood.

_"P_ _rofessore- aiutami-_ fast _\- Mi Alegra..._ " the man gasped, trying to move his hands too, but it was so well tied that he could only groan.  He was smelling bad, a mix of sweat, piss, blood and fear, and Will's head was already conjecture to the scenary of what happened.

"Where is Hannibal?"

"He is here- He is- _prego_ -" Pazzi was shaking bad, and his whining just got worse when Will didn't move to help. He started to sob, a ugly noise that sounded to loud in the dark place. Will could distinguish his face better, in the poor light of the window, só he saw the exactly moment when Pazzi realized he would die and Will would let him.

"You knew. " the man cried. "How could you- _Mi Alegra-_ "

"It is how it works in the food chain." Hannibal's voice sounded in the room, and Will felt all the hair on his body stand in the reflex to flight or fight, recognizing the presence of danger. He wanted to turn and watch the boy, everything on him screaming to never stay with his back to the predator, but he keep himself standing, facing the terrified eyes of Pazzi, half in dark.

"I gave- My house, my daughter" Pazzi started, voice trembling in his pleading.

The chuckle that Hannibal made was cold, and Will could feel Pazzi shivering on front of him.

"Did you?" Hannibal said, approaching.

His shadow was cutting against the door light and spreading huge and powerful, covering Rinaldo and the empath.  Will should turn now, he should. It would be the only chance of running or trying to take Hannibal down, even if he didn't know if the boy had a gun or anything.  But the air was to dense, thinking was too hard, and it was only when he could feel Hannibal's breath on his nape that the turned, slowly and with caution, as if not to startle him.

What he saw was stunning.

With his face against the light, Will could only see Hannibal's contour.  Everything that was dirty about Pazzi was right on him. His hair was combed, he was dressed in a three pieces suit that embraced his large shoulders, making him look even more imposing than he already was. And there was just an air of death surrounding him, like a freezing aura, and even Will wasn't sure if he would be alive after this.

"Are you done with your interventions, Will? " Hannibal asked, his tone equally cold, dark eyes seeming to glow. "Or shall I let you be stuck in the middle of your miserable sense of righteousness?"

"I didn't intervene enough" Will said, refusing to let himself feel embarrassed by Hannibal's scolding.

"You never do. Only ever just a small bit" Hannibal was smiling. Will could hear on his voice. "Maybe that makes you more evil then me."

Will tensed when Hannibal moved, but he only passed Will to get Pazzi. The man was still sobbing, saying Italian words, foreign to his ears.

"You see, I never thought you would contact me after I left, more then a decade ago, Will" Hannibal started, taking a roll of rope from under Pazzi's wheelchair and starting to wrap it into a complicated knot. "I was quite sure you would not when one year went by, but it was all right. I was a child after all, and you were the l _ittle bit_ righteous, so of course you would try to forget me in the hopes that I would forget you. Your little mistake."

Even in the dark Will could see Hannibal making a gallow, and he couldn't help but to watch it, rapt. Maybe Hannibal was right, and he was even worse then the boy itself. Other wise he would not incentivize and criticize, judge and observe.

"But how could I, when your life belonged to me? When instead of killing you the night that we made love, I let you live so you would be mine again? " Pazzi was loudly sobbing again, whispering words like _insane,_ and _sick, i_ n the middle of his italian gibberish, and Hannibal stopped what he was doing to use a new tape to put over the director mouth. "So I had to get you back. I manage to start early on John Hopkins in Bologna, for I knew there was another unit so close of you, in Baltimore. I would not scare you, because I had to be sure you were ready for me. Even though I didn't need the bribery, my aunt donated this library, only later I found out that some _donation_ was a kind of requisite to enter this place. It turns out, that our inspector here is a filthy, covetous, old man."

Pazzi protested to that, and Hannibal shushed him, tying the knot on his neck. Of course it only made the writhing worse, but the sound he was making was now muffled by the tape on his mouth.

"He would take money from students in exchange for merit, and it concerned me for a while, since he was getting in the middle of my transferring too. I wanted to move to Baltimore just when you where healing from your encephalitis's. it would be the perfect time, to look inside of your burning mind and take a look at the real you. But Rinaldo had personally taken care that Baltimore couldn't accept me, using personal favors and blackmail. He would not want to lose the mine gold I was, especially when he had a beautiful daughter that could marry me and take my heritage into his precious name."

Will was entirely helpless now, hearing Hannibal telling the story with such neutrality. He could remember now Matthew holding a grudge against the director, and half truths the boy told him. Will wanted to know everything, and even Pazzi's cry getting louder the closer he got to the second floor rampart couldn't touch him. His eyes completely used to the darkness now, Will could see when Hannibal took a small switchblade from the inside of his suit, and used it to move a bang from Pazzi's face.

"He could not see the monster I was, for he was to busy looking at my bank account. How could I forgive him, if the time he made me lose trying to get to you was enough so you could move out, and get a wife for yourself?"

Hannibal put the switchblade back on his pocket, and used the other end of the rope to knot in one of the second floor columns, the one closer to the rampart's bars, the only thing protecting Pazzi's chair to roll to the first floor. It was a high fall, the hall being too big to contribute to it's impressive figure.

"So, I did what he wanted. I engaged his pretty daughter, once it would be the only way I could watch him closer and he would not feel threatened by losing my money if I had to move to Baltimore again. But as a punishment for postponing our meeting, I had to make Pazzi suffer.  So, as a former Inspector,  I only had to mess with his old passion to Botticelli, and I knew he would be personally offended. It was fun to play with his ego for a while, right under his nose, all the while creating something beautiful as well, in case if you wanted to see me when I got rid of your wife. It would be my signal if you decided to look for me..."

_But you didn't, did you?_

Hannibal was standing again, and back with the switchblade on hand. The trap for Pazzi to be hanged was ready, and the man knew that too, for the way he was sobbing now. 

"This death is on you too, Will, so you may as well choose. Bowels in, or bowels out?" Hannibal was looking at Will now, and he was feeling empty. Completely.

"I didn't create you." He whispered, and it sounded like an reassuring to himself.

"Out, then". Hannibal said, and just like that, the blade sink in the man's belly, the sound of clothes and flesh ripping when Hannibal made a smile of it, being muffled by Pazzi's scream.  Hannibal didn't wait to move back on the wheelchair and push it against the delicate rampart, which gave way, breaking and delivering Pazzi's to his death.

A wet noise of organs touching ground was followed by the clacking of the bars, and Pazzi's struggle was nonexistent, meaning that this neck had broke. And then, the echo died slowly, leaving a deathly silence when Hannibal turned to face Will, bloody hands and knife still on his grip. Everything happened so fast, and so simple, that he couldn't believe that another life had ended in the hands of his boy, his monster, and he again did nothing to stop it.

What for?

He was as bad as him.

"When Francis took care of your surrogate family ,and you still did not came rushing to find me, I still gave my way to bring you to me. It was easy to whisper to Alegra and Rinaldo how prestigious it would be if the conference happened here instead of Baltimore. And then, whisper a little more about how good of a profiler Will Graham was, and how even a serial killer as _Il Monstro_ would be a easy catch with him..."

Hannibal's breathing was very stable for someone who just killed the director of John Hopkins, and his tale seemed to have reached it's end. He took a step closer to Will, and the empath fought with the instinct of running. He didn't have anywhere to run for. Nothing could save him now from the beast that he let live.

"Do you see now? How I did it all for you?" Hannibal was saying. He wasn't sounding could anymore. His voice was holding a little flame, as if he could burst anytime. And Will couldn't tell how deadly the bursting would be. "If you just have waited until the end of the symposium, when there would not be more attention over us, we would have killed him together."

"No. You wanted _me_ to kill him." Will whispered back, keeping his ground when Hannibal moved one step closer.  Everything so clear now, Hannibal's plan flowing all along.

"Certainly. This way I would know you were participating with me." Hannibal said, and his feet was almost touching Will's now. "But _Il Monstro_ would take the blame for you.  Alegra would have all the evidence of her father's  obsession, and the evidence of _Il Monstro_ would be planted on her. She would take the blame for us. Unfortunately, it is too late now. Another death for you to count. "

Will exhaled, closing his eyes. Since Hannibal entered the room, he hadn't taken a single step to the side, or moved out of his place. Like a well trained dog. He could only hold his own thoughts, the associations that Alegra was dead too, which meant Hannibal's plans had changed, and there was a knife still on the boy's hands.

"Why- are they on me?" He had to ask, even though he didn't wanted to hear. He could only repeat for a limited amount of time about how he didn't create the boy, but he was the one who let him go.

When Hannibal's touch came, it was to soft on his cheek, in a sweet caress that made he lean in, giving into the devil's seduction.

"Every breath you take, every bond you made... " Hannibal whispered, accent in a sweet melody. He could feel the hot breath on his mouth, luring Will to open his own.  "I've been watching you."

Their mouths touched, and Will was pliable but irresponsive, only letting Hannibal take what he wanted, as he always would do. He didn’t realized until his cheeks where wet with tears that he was doomed. But he also was beyond care about what would happen to him.

"The file you created about me, on your computer..." Hannibal whispered against Will's mouth, and of course he would know. How naïve Will to think that his privacy would be safe when he was living in the same house. "You delivered it to Pazzi?"

It was the question who would decide his life, Will knew.  It was not hard at all to reconstruct everything in his mind. After Will left, Pazzi invaded Hannibal's room to look for evidence,  and wouldn't find a thing. But of course Hannibal would know. Will's absence, associated with the file he knew Will wrote by some spy program, and Pazzi's doubt was too much to keep leaving him with. Besides, if Hannibal stood the Pazzi's for so long with the hopes of having Will in the end, it wasn't worth taking it any further. Hannibal would check when Will booked his flight back home, and use the day to prepare everything. Kill Alegra, take Pazzi, and drive to the university. Will was sure he would be immobilized as well if he presented any resistance, but he just over slept, making everything easier for Hannibal. 

"Will." Hannibal pressed, his voice broken, and the sadness coming from him was heart breaking. He was taking Will's silence as an affirmative. "I cannot let you live if you are not with me, body and soul."

Will opened his mouth and close it, blue eyes staring into red ones. He could see so much. He could see how Hannibal lived the last eleven years making everything of his life about Will. Hoping for a glint, for accepting,  and how those last days he controlled himself so well despite of being on the surface of everything he planed to get him.

How deep someone without emotions could love?

And how bad the betrayal would hurt?

He could feel Hannibal's heart beating under his hands, calm. It should be racing. His soulless boy.

"I'm sorry" he said then, and Hannibal exhaled, with the verdict. He pressed Will to him with a hand on the small oh his back, and Will let his head rest on his shoulder, feeling heat embracing him. It was what he deserved. He let Hannibal go intending to save him, but it was only the cowardly thing to do. Some animals shouldn't be caged, but shouldn't be let free in the wild either. Will wasn't the maker, but he was the liberator, and who gave the hunter a purpose to keep hunting. All of Hannibal's deaths were on his shoulders, and it was too heavy to carry on.

"Will you forgive me, WIll?" Hannibal whispered, one hand cradling Will's hair. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes with the pain of the blade, entering his belly. It was not numb. There was not a rush of adrenaline to make him not feel it. It was cold, and it burned too, the wetness of blood soaking his shirt...

"I'm so sorry"

There was a shot, the sound of a blade scattering on the floor, and Hannibal was down, laying on the floor, leaving Will in the suddenly cold air that took him whole.

He fell on his knees, breath ragged and hands clutching his own stomach. The cut was small, it was too fucking small... Hannibal didn't have the time to...

"Professor Graham, you could have told me."

Will turned to see, standing against the hallway light, Matthew Brown with a gun down in his left hand, and the right hand covering his mouth, looking at Will as if he was the best thing he ever saw in a long while. Admiration, enchantment, were all floating from him in awe, as a man who for the first time found religion.

On the floor with a bullet on his shoulder, Hannibal groaned, outraged.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I should have warned about the roller coaster that this chapter is, but well, it is only one chapter away to the end after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are in the end of this traveling. I can't tell how much I apreciate all the feedback I got on this.  
> I can only hope you all enjoy the final ride.
> 
> Another huge thanks to my beta Amy! This would not be here without you. Thank you for all your beautiful work. <3

 

 

 

Hannibal was alive. He was very alive and very mad on the ground. Not that Will could say that by looking at his face –It was all too dark for it- and he knew the boy enough to know that he wouldn't show any sign of emotion. But he could _feel_ _it_ _,_ and it was striking.  

The first thing Matthew did was to turn up one of the small lights on the railing. Will supposed Hannibal had  powered off everything, though evidently it seemed Matthew took care of that as well. Consequently even the tiny golden spots of light were enough to make his eyes, now used to the darkness, hurt and he raised his hands up in protection, failing to see Matthew coming closer.  

"Did he hurt you too much, Professor Graham?" He asked, helping Will to his feet. Will tried to assess his own damage; there was blood on his clothes, in a quite good amount, and his flesh was stinging like hell, but Hannibal's reluctance and the interruption was enough to save him of any organ damage and deeper wounds.  

"Not enough" Will said, seeking then  for Hannibal. 

Red eyes, full of guile were boring into him. Hannibal was pale, and Will could see in the clarity that he was using a grey sweater, now dirtied in a mess of dark blood  on the right shoulder, where the bullet had got to him. The brat was using his own hand to stank the bleeding, and didn't seemed concerned otherwise. Will watched Hannibal track the way Matthew Brown was touching Will's skin, raising his shirt to look at the cut on his belly. Will thought that he heard the boy groan.  

"It's okay... " Will said squirming out of his reach, and accepting the small pocket tissue that Matthew gave him to put pressure on his wound.  His head was burning, and aside from the body of Rinaldo Pazzi down the first floor, he felt responsible about two students with him.  He should try to fix it, but it was like try to hide a fire by using his own body. "It was an acciden-" 

"I took him right out of your grasp. You most be starving" Mathew was saying, his eyes on Hannibal. And this time, Will actually heard the boy groan, like a wolf trying to show his dominance even wounded.  

Will just stood still, feeling that things were just about aligning to go really wrong.  He wanted to ask what Brown was saying, but he was tired of making a fool of himself. Just accepting the fact that he may be in the presence of two evil minds was the best. _Three, if we count_ _mine._ He felt  like it was a little too obvious the vibe that Matthew Brown emits since the first time they got in touch, but Will was too numb with Hannibal to even take note of the other boy's behaviour.  

"As you can see, we are all almost alike" Matthew said, using the gun to point the three of them. "I knew about you already, professor, for a very long time. Remember when I told you I had subscribed myself as a volunteer to Bologna in a very short time before the opening? I did so because I saw your name as a teacher." 

"Why?" Will couldn't help but ask. He could feel Hannibal's gaze, burning on his nape, but there was little he could do right now.  

"For all your deeds, of course. Always the better predator. You killed The Minnesota Shrike, the Red Dragon, and I always thought that you also killed The Musician. Did you?" 

Will blinked, surprised . He gave a step back, using the column (still with Pazzi's hanging hope) as support. What was possibly wrong with him to keep attracting psychopaths obsession? It was baffling to be in disadvantage when he knew so much about Will and Will knew nothing in return. 

But denying  wouldn't help Will, so he raised his nose, adopting a proud stance.  

"Yes"  

Mathew smiled, thrilled. He put a hand in front of his mouth, admiring Will as if he was a  sculpture himself. 

"And you killed The Vulture also. " he used the gun again to point where Pazzi's blood was painting the floor and disappearing in drops on the place where the rope was suspended.  "And of course, _Il_ _Monstro_! I  did my research when I discovered you took interest in Bologna, and when I found out about _Il_ _Monstro_ it all made sense. You came for him." 

"You dream too much about a Vigilant." Hannibal said low, from where he was. He didn't tried to get up. Instead  he moved until his back was resting against one small shelter, hands still stanching his bleeding. There was a mocking tone on his voice, but he didn't correct Matthew's presumption. Neither did Will. 

"No, we are more than that, Dr. Lecter" Matthew said, turning his attention to Hannibal. "A mind like yours will never comprehend what we are like. What you did with your victims is very beautiful, but it's heartless, _soulless_ , just for the sake of aesthetic. There is no purpose on it. And if you kill just to kill, the world gets unbalanced."   

"And so you took for yourself the noble task of judging the purpose of deaths" Hannibal asked, lips tilted into an almost imperceptible smile.  

"I did" Matthew made a subtle bow, as someone presenting himself in front of a king. "And I do. Just like your dear professor Graham. And we seem to decide that you should die for the all the lives you took." 

"So is that your criteria? The one who kills should die?" Hannibal slowly changed his gaze to Will, leaning his head to the side. "Rinaldo killed no one. Would this not be a break of your protocol, then? " 

"He killed dreams. Commercialized opportunities. He sold his own daughter for your money. " Matthew chanted, too enthusiastic with his own thoughts to pay mind to Hannibal's teasing. Will was already on the pedestal Matthew created, and nothing could move him from there. "Rinaldo Pazzi is a vulture who deserves to root." 

"Matthew, will you kill Hannibal?" Will asked, voice firmer than he felt. He hoped they couldn't see his legs shaking, or the way his hands clamped on his own skin. It was hurting bad, and he knew Hannibal was feeling as much pain as him.  

"Of course not, Professor Graham" Matthew said, as if it was a terrible thing he could do. "He is your catch. I would never take him from you."  

And then, just like that, with another bow, he offered the gun to Will on his open palm, handle fist. A little sceptical, Will slowly raised his own hands, bloody fingers touching the gun. He hoped for Matthew to withdraw it suddenly, but the boy patiently waited until Will had it on his own hands, testing its weight and checking for bullets. It was loaded.  

Looking up, Matthew seemed very proud and satisfied with himself, and Hannibal had a glint of interest on his eyes, still glowing in the faint light.  Both of them was curious about what Will would do.  

"You don't have to worry professor Graham. I can clean this all up before daylight." Matthew assured him,  stepping closer to be of assistance if Will needed  any.  

Finding Hannibal's look, Will was second guessing. For the first time in the night he had the power to decide. He could do anything. Kill Hannibal. Kill Matthew. He could retain both of them and call the police. He could do very right or very wrong, and it would be his own decision. Will could see Hannibal thinking exactly the same thing, and maybe it was the reason why he was so quiet and accepting his fate.  

But the thought of sending Hannibal to jail was unbearable. And he knew that if the boy got to choose he would rather be killed by Will's hand then to have his head opened up by all sorts of psychiatrists. And besides, Hannibal was about to kill him before Matthews arriving, the least he could do was pay him back.  

Will raised the gun on his left hand, pointing it to Hannibal's head.  

"How did you kill Alegra?" Will asked, low. 

Behind him he heard Matthew gasping in surprise with the news, and Hannibal chuckled. His eyes, always red, always analysing,  seemed to know the exactly reason for the question. Will was looking for a reason to kill him.  A push for courage. 

"We fucked right after I immobilized Pazzi. And in the after glow I broke her neck." He said, the smile still painting his lips.  

"You … raped her?" Will asked, frowning.  

"Of course not. She was very willing. She died without knowing  that her father would follow suit." 

"How kind" Matthew mocked, but Will kept his gaze on Hannibal, the infuriating brat challenging him.  

"What did you feel when you sent someone to kill my wife?" 

Again, Matthew fidgeted, seeming to realize that there was something personal after all between Will and _Il_ _Monstro_. What a day.  

"You know too well how I felt, Will. " Hannibal said, and he blinked , slowly, his hands pushing harder against his own shoulder. "It was righteous, to interrupt the life you should not be having. Staying with people you do not belong to. But do you need me to say monstrous things to help you hate me?  You want to see my monster but refuse to see the one growing inside of you. Or shall you kill both of us?"  

Will was silent, suddenly taken aback.  

"You did this before, Professor. You know it's the right thing" Matthew whispered, closer.  

The clock was ticking, soon the sun would be up and the library filled with shocked students, seeing the carnage that happened. Will wondered if his body would be found in the middle of it.  He should end this faster.  

His finger touched the trigger.  

"Will..." 

Will closed one eye, and even in the end Hannibal was staring at him  with intensity. Of course his boy wouldn't fear death. And Will even dared to think that he would find it welcoming. Will twitch his nose, angry that Hannibal wasn't fighting, angry with himself for wanting this. For not wanting this.  

But he didn't hate Hannibal. 

He couldn't hate him. And oh, he tried.   

"Professor?" 

"I can't kill him." Will said, and closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge anything that would go through Hannibal's right now.  

"Why not?" Matthew asked, and this time his voice was a little too aware that something wasn't right. 

"He is mine."  Will said only, and Hannibal groaned low. Will snapped his eyes open, and the boy was looking at him with could only be described as hunger. Will felt a shiver running trough his used, restless body. Hannibal's want was to eat him right there, and right now. He could feel on his bones, the weight being taken care off, the relieve of accepting that he was no better then both of the killers in this room, and the he belonged to one of them. 

"But you have to let him go. I can help you." Matthew insisted, and he passed by Will towards Hannibal, that glanced up at him baring his teeth.   

"Stop"   

Matthew did, slowly turning on his heels to face the gun, being hold by Will and pointed exactly to his forehead.  The man smiled then, opening his arms and displaying himself.  

"We both know you can't kill me , Professor Graham" He said, with that amused glint in his eyes. "Hawks can eat chicken, but not another of his own kind." 

"I can't let you touch him." Will  just said. He wanted Matthew to stay alive, but for that, the boy would have to obey him. "You will not." He repeats, making a move with the gun, signalling  Matthew to move to the side, away from Hannibal.  

Matthew seemed to think for a second, blue eyes focusing on Will as if trying to understand his real motives and veracity of his threat. And then, when Will thought he would bow again, he only gave a step further back on his direction and opposite to Hannibal. 

"it is that-" Matthew started, but was interrupted when Hannibal moved, fast as shadow. With one swing of a slim and powerful leg, he hit with the sole of his shoes the exactly side of Matthews knee. With a scream that sounded so loud in the high roof, Will could barely hear the sound of his bone breaking and taking him to the ground, to Hannibal's waiting grip.  It was swift the way Hannibal used his left hand to stab Matthew with the knife still dirty with Will's and Pazzi's blood.  

Matthew cried out, squirming when the blade made a clean cut from his pectorals to his deltoid, a thin line of blood squirting to Hannibal's face, painting the boy in gore right in front of Will's astonished blues eyes. He should do something, he should, but it was so beautiful to just watch Hannibal licking his red lips clean, and then struggling just a bit when Matthew bucked his hips up and he had to use the wounded arm to hold him down.  

But it was not going to be that easy. Matthew bucked again, and Hannibal's hand wet in blood slipped on his hold on the knife handle. He tried to mount Brown's waist, grabbing the front of the other boy's vest to support him self, but with  a pained groan Matthew aggressively thrusted with his head up, hitting Hannibal's forehead already covered in sweet and blood, splitting his lips and nose. Hannibal tottered back, and it was enough to Matthew use his good hand to grab at Hannibal's shoulder, sinking his fingers right into the bullet hole.  

It was Hannibal's time to scream, raw and rough with the pain. He was gasping, falling back and grabbing Matthews wrists with his fingernails. One of his knees managed to catch Matthew's stomach ,but it didn't stop the man to  craw over him, index finger completely inside of Hannibal's wound and the other pulling the knife from his own flesh to- 

The shot was deafening, amplified with the echo.  

Then there was silence, the struggling on the ground pausing by a deathly second, tension almost visible in thin air.  It was broken when Hannibal pushed  Matthew from over him, the other boy rolling to the side.  

And Hannibal was very filthy now.  

There was blood all over him, from three different peoples besides his own. His face was half covered in it and sweat, his blond bangs tarnished black  in some points, glued on each other. But his eyes... it overcome it all. He was gasping,  staring at Will with a gun still raised, blue eyes full of possession and security, for the first time.  

"Will"  He called, raising himself on his elbows.  

Will dropped the gun and did nothing but fall besides Hannibal, his mouth crashing on bruised lips, tasting the blood and salty perspiration with a brief suction before pushing his tongue past the shaped bow. Hannibal moaned, thrilled and pliable, letting his back touch the ground again incapable of holding himself to Will's assault. His left hand was just grabbing onto the curly hair, keeping Will's mouth against his and letting him take everything. To own everything.  

Will's stomach hurt where he leaned, but when he tried to withdrawn Hannibal grabbed his shirt, stopping him. And then he pulled hard, making buttons fly.  

"What- no time-" Will gasped, but Hannibal shushed him, bucking his hips up with need and pulling Will over him, raising his head to capture his mouth again, demanding.  

They were both hurt. Hannibal's couldn't move his right shoulder, and Will's belly was fucking on fire, but so was his whole body. Hannibal was groaning against Will's mouth, abandoning his shirt middle open and going to his pants, left hand quite skilled on his duty. It took just a while so Hannibal could free both of them, and fingers slick with blood shouldn't feel so good around their shafts joined. Pleasure was sparkling all over him, making it hard to breath, hard to focus solely on the pain. To focus on the risk of infection or to being found out.  

Will moaned, trying hard to not to thrust in Hannibal's grip. They were gasping into each other mouth, and using his right forearm as a support in the ground, Will removed Hannibal's bangs from his forehead, freeing his eyes. They were gloaming, full of lust, and something else, something more... 

"Is it true?" His boy asked giving a twirl on both of them, his biceps flexing beautifully and making Will groan in pleasure. "You will truly have me? " 

"I already have" Will gasped, the pleasure building on his lower stomach when Hannibal moved faster, bringing him so close and so fast that he was afraid that it would leave him unconscious. His lips touched the corner of Hannibal's, and their body was connecting everywhere, so hot, and so right. "You were always mine" 

 Hannibal's moan was languid, it vibrated against Will's skin when he felt the boy climaxing on their clothes. Of course he would be as close as Will, his own ragged breath in hot puffs against the older man's face, his other useless hands grabbing without success to the ground. Even Matthew's immobile body touching their foot wasn't enough to stop Will to get his own pleasure, all termination of his body alight with electricity when Hannibal kept stroking him, milking him to the last drop. He could only pant, breathless, feeling his heart creating a sinfonia inside of his chest.  

But they didn't have time to rest and just enjoy each other. Hannibal made a little grunt of pain when Will's height was fully over him in a little moment of the after glow,  and Will moved fast, away from the brat's heat and siting on his heels to help Hannibal fix himself. His fingers probed carefully the wound on the boys shoulder, puffy and with an angry red after being so careless handled.  

"No artery damage, I am fine" He said, breathing calming down and looking Will, still analysing, as if waiting for the self doubt to come rushing again inside of the empath's mind.  

"We have to leave" Will said, starting to fix his own clothes then.  

"Clean up all this? Leave no trace?" Hannibal asked, face even more beautiful with his pain. The adrenalin of sex gone, his body could only feel heavier and stiffer with the long day and activities, but he didn't seem to be with the intention to complain.  

"It is to late for this. " Will was stood on his feet, and after helping raise Hannibal as well, both of them looked down the rail, to Pazzi's body still suspended by the neck, entrails red on the pale floor. The smell was bad to Will's nose, and a small crinkle on Hannibal's made Will sure that it was way too worse for him. It wasn't the plan to stay that long.  And they both knew now that Will's words meant for them to take the blame of everything.  There would  be no going back.  

If he would be on this with Hannibal, Will would label himself and Hannibal with him. There would be no more deceiving.  

"Where are we going?" Hannibal asked then, and from the inside of his pocket he handed Will his phone back. Will took it, and looked at it for just one second before letting it fall on the first floor, over the poll of blood. The sound was distant and loud, inexistent then.   

"I don't know" He admitted, meeting Hannibal's gaze for once.  

"Will..." He whispered, and the awe from so long ago was back on his voice.  He used his hand to hold Will's face, and with his thumb he cleaned something over his lips. Will imagined that his face was quite dirty as well by now. "I can take you everywhere you want to."  He said, eyes still glinting,  as if there was nothing wrong in the word, as if he hadn't just tried to murder Will, and Will wasn't about to do the same with him just a little while. As if his shoulder wasn't open with  a bullet.  

Will changed his gaze to the wounded shoulder, but with a finger on his chin Hannibal made Will look back at him again.  

"It will not be easy to look at yourself after so long in denial.  But... " Hannibal kissed him softly on the mouth, eyes never closing, always seeing him. "You will come to accept it, for how beautiful you really are."  

On the bigger window, the first sunbeam started to rise, lancing an ethereal glow over their figures and all the death surrounding. For the first time Will could see how mature Hannibal sounded, how sure of himself and everything. Of how much he had changed since he saw him, with skinny legs and childish features. Hannibal was always so ahead of his age. And if he still looked pretty with all these leaks, things would be fine.  

"You've grown so much. I can't decide about our lack of soul anymore". Will murmured lost in his gaze, and Hannibal smiled, a beautiful, crooked thing on his unholy face.   He touched his forehead to Will's. Looking so deep into his eyes Hannibal answered, seductive voice whispering sins impossible to being denied. 

"Our souls can wait. We are both stowaways from now."  

 

 

 

 

 The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You problably noted by now that I like to use some musical references, and this song, that served as a little inspiration to this whole fic is "Pioneer to The Fall - Interpol". You should give it a try, it's very Hannigram-ish.
> 
> For everyone who gave me feedbacks and kudos during all the process: you guys kept me going.
> 
> I would love to know your final thoughts on this.   
> And remember you can always find me here: http://betterwhenitsraining.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I will try to be accuratte about story and geografics, but I can't say for sure that everything I wrote and write here about italy and john hopkins will be the truth.
> 
> Thank you all that are still here with me. I really loved the feedback I got in the first part of this story. I wanted to write it for a long long while, and it was only for all the kind comments I got that made me try harder to this one. I love you all. 
> 
> And don't forget,  
> Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
